The Duke of Derbyshire
by sbarra
Summary: Ever wonder how ridiculous Mrs B would be if money were no object and Mr B was not around to check her excesses? Ever wonder what kind of matches the Bennet girls would make if their Mama insisted on them seeking not fortunes, but titles? Unfortunately, Elizabeth's mother has already offended His Grace, Fitzwilliam Darcy, the Duke of Derbyshire.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

It is a truth universally acknowledged, that a nouveau-riche mother in possession of a vast fortune must be in want of titled husbands for her daughters.

However little known the feelings or views of such a man may be on his first entering an assembly room, this truth is so well fixed in the minds of the surrounding families, that he is considered the rightful property of some one or other of their daughters.

Fanny Bennet glanced over at the dark windowpanes and adjusted the ostrich plumes in her extravagantly dressed hair. She waved her youngest daughters away, her laughter trilling almost as loudly as theirs. Mary Bennet insisted on sitting down, despite the fact that her family's recent good fortune, meant that many gentleman were eager to see her as somewhat pretty.

Mrs Bennet, meanwhile, awaited the arrival of an Earl's son whom she had read about in The Peerage that very afternoon. She sat beside Mary, as Elizabeth and Jane returned from a reel, and sat close to their mother, feigning fatigue. They had overheard Mrs Bennet gossiping with her Harley Street ladies after nuncheon, and were quite concerned that Mrs Bennet may do something terribly embarrassing if she were not closely watched. While they had been dressing for this evening's ball, Elizabeth had rolled her eyes at Jane and teased her that perhaps their Mama would hand out calling cards with their now inflated dowries printed upon them.

The Bennet's fortunes had suddenly changed not long after Mr Bennet's sudden death the previous year. His estate, entailed on the male line, had gone immediately to a clergyman cousin whom they had never met: a Mr Collins from Hunsford, Kent. Fanny had at first hoped that he might be persuaded to marry Jane or one of the other girls and make recompense for their side of the family losing the estate. An extremely grief-stricken Elizabeth had chastised her Mama for dropping hints that a wedding breakfast may be just the thing to look forward to after the funerary wake. Just as Mrs Bennet had decided to make it clear to Mr Collins that he should seek a wife among her five daughters, the post had arrived and changed their fates.

A letter from a London attorney, asking for her attendance at his chambers, had arrived. Enclosed had been a more personal letter. It had been written by a bachelor great-uncle who seemed to feel grief that her marriage settlement was so meagre in light of her poor husband leaving her with five unmarried daughters. He expressed regret that he had not come personally to pay his respects, but infirmity prevented him from leaving his home in Bristol. Great Uncle Paul Gardiner wrote that he wished to settle a sum on each of Mrs Bennet's daughters in order to allow them to marry refined gentlemen. There would be, Mr Gardiner assured her, sufficient funds for him to rent them a home in London. She must be sure to discuss particulars with his solicitor.

Mrs Bennet, overcome with delight, had foolishly shared the entire letter in front of Mr Collins. When he realised that he was not the kind of 'refined gentleman' that she had in mind for her daughters, he sought refuge at the home of Sir William Lucas, whom he considered a quite amiable and respectable confidante. The next thing Mrs Bennet and her grieving daughters knew, Mr Collins had invited Lady Lucas and his intended, Charlotte, to Longbourn to 'tour' his future home.

Calling furiously for Hill, Mrs Bennet had begun packing at once. She told the girls to pack all their finest dresses. When Elizabeth, still trying to reconcile herself with Charlotte's shocking news, had told her mother to give them time to grieve before rushing off to the metropolis. Mrs Bennet had insisted that a 'change of air' at the Gardiner's home in Cheapside was just what they all needed. Elizabeth had spent many months taking the children for long walks past the factories and into the countryside. As she had expected, the legal matters took some time to be settled. She and Jane had only been back to Hertfordshire once. They had stood in the same church where they had begun to grieve for their Papa, and watched Charlotte marry a man whom Mr Bennet would have thought quite ridiculous. Finding it too painful to go to Longbourn, they had said 'goodbye' to Charlotte at the Church. Their personal belongings had long ago been packed, supervised by Mrs Long and their Aunt Phillips, who counted the Gardiner family silver back into its case. In a rare concession, which Elizabeth put down to Charlotte's compassion, she received word that a number of Mr Bennet's books had been sent along for his daughters.

The next few months after their brief interlude in Meryton had been spent apologizing to their Aunt Gardiner for their mother's outlandish behaviour. To Jane's kind eyes, Mama was so overcome with grief that she could not bear to sit still or be silent, because then Papa's loss would weigh too heavily upon her. Elizabeth, had an entirely different opinion, but she kept her sharp tongue to herself. Elizabeth continued to wear black long after the others had begun to wear the muted tones of half-mourning. Her mother, focused upon finding the best house possible for the 600 pounds her Great Uncle had allotted, focused on other fabrics and colours. Fanny Bennet, used to the frugality her late husband had forced upon her, overspent on furnishings before they had even secured a lease. She was also incredibly hard to please - a fact that meant that they stayed with her brother, Edward, and his family for many more months than they may have otherwise. At length, Elizabeth and Jane befriended their relative's harried attorney and were able to attend some of the viewings of properties, which were to let. They settled upon one in Harley Street, Marylebone. Elizabeth did not tell Jane that she thought it somewhat ironic that an area infamously known for social-climbing was the one that at last met with their Mama's approval. Mrs Bennet fell in love with its sunny drawing room with its gilded cornices and mantelpiece.

Just after Christmas, the Bennet's had moved in. Their Great Uncle Paul had even arranged for upholsterers and other tradesmen to pay calls and help Mrs Bennet to feel at home. Elizabeth sent much longer and more eloquent letters of thanks to their elderly benefactor. That was how she learned of the source of his wealth, and the great guilt he felt, which was part of the reason for him parting so easily with his life savings. It turned out that he had owned plantations in the West Indies and had made hundreds of thousands of pounds from the suffering of others. When he had sold all of his holdings, he had spent years donating to charitable institutions, but he felt that his soul would be forever stained by the blood of the many who had died on his estates. Elizabeth, horrified, had continued to write back telling him of God's grace, but also never condoning his horrid actions. She kept his disclosure to herself, knowing that it might taint Jane's appreciation of her new, warm shawl if she knew how their benefactor had made his profits.

Now, Elizabeth sat watching as each group made their way up the receiving line at one of the city's finest Assembly Rooms. Mrs Bennet squinted at each person introduced and eavesdropped shamelessly. At length, she rejoiced as she heard 'Fitzwilliam' being name-dropped by a nearby party. She was quickly on her feet and begging a reluctant brother of a society Mama to make an introduction. Elizabeth and Jane achieved mortified looks as they followed after Mrs Bennet, unwittingly playing into her hands.

"Mrs Bennet," their acquaintance gave a perfunctionary bow, "allow me to introduce Colonel Richard Fitzwilliam, the son of the Earl of Matlock, to you and your daughters."

Mrs Bennet curtsied and introduced Jane and Elizabeth, who in turn smiled sweetly and began to converse with the red-coated gentleman. At length, Mrs Bennet was able to get their attention and wave them away. Lizzy feared, however, that the Colonel's cousin, whom he had just been introducing, had heard her mother's impudent and shocking response to Jane's question.

"Why are we not staying to dance with Colonel Fitzwilliam, Mama?"

"He is beneath you, my dear. He is the younger son!" Mrs Bennet had exclaimed.  
Elizabeth, her cheeks flaming with embarrassment, glanced back and saw the Colonel's tall, impeccably dressed and handsome cousin glaring back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The occasion of their father's first birthday, since his sad demise, coincided with the beginning of Spring. Elizabeth did not feel the relief of shaking off her winter coats; there was no awe over 'golden daffodils - fluttering and dancing in the breeze.' Instead there was a dull ache in her chest, even when she thought about poets like Wordsworth. All such poetry reminded Lizzy of her late Papa.

It also troubled her that the first week of March was so very different in London to all of Elizabeth's fond remembrances of her country home. The smog of the city's coal fires seemed to hang in the air in a most oppressive fashion. Thankfully, Jane had encouraged her sister to venture further afield to find parks and other places of refuge from the boisterous shouts of hawkers selling their wares on the muddy streets of the metropolis.

That afternoon Elizabeth returned to Harley Street, her heart heavy from having been lectured by Mary all the way home from the lending library. Mary counseled her deeply grieving sister to seek solace in _Fordyce's Sermons to Young Ladies_, rather than some of the 'diverting' novels she had seen Elizabeth flicking through. Why any young lady would wish to read books written by somebody with such a ridiculous pseudonym as 'Prudentia Homespun' was beyond Mary's understanding! Elizabeth's roll of her eyes and exasperated sigh was all Jane needed to see. She quietly distracted Mary, allowing Elizabeth a few minutes peace while she dressed for dinner.

Mrs Hill clucked her tongue affectionately as she saw to Miss Lizzy's hair. Their most faithful servant had welcomed the chance to work in Mrs Bennet's new home. Her move to London had not been immediate, but after several months serving as Mr Collins' housekeeper, Hill had been happy to leave Hertfordshire after all. Mrs Bennet had put Hill to work training the young maids she had hired. Hill also tried to mediate a dispute between Mrs Bennet and the footman, who was not used to having to fetch and carry indoors, as well as seeing to the horses and carriage in the mews. The servants in London did not seem to understand Mrs Bennet's 'country manners' at all!

Elizabeth was just relieved that their benefactor, whom they had all begun to call Great Uncle Gardiner, made it clear that Mrs Bennet was not to have 'carte blanche' in hiring more staff or ordering even more gowns. Elizabeth knew that Mrs Bennet's uncle had more than enough funds to support all of her mother's lavish extravagances, but the gentleman had accepted Edward Gardiner's and Elizabeth's warnings that he must not appear to be willing to support every whim that Fanny Bennet entertained.

Elizabeth was relieved to hear that her mother's brother planned to visit Bristol later in the year. She hoped to meet the infirm gentleman who had made their father's passing so much easier to bear. The thought that one of the sisters may have been pressured to marry the odious Mr Collins was enough to make her squirm with embarrassment. She read between the lines of dear Charlotte's letters and worried for her friend greatly.

Eager to please her elder sister, Elizabeth quickly returned to the small, yet nicely appointed dining room. To her surprise, their Mama had donned a black bombazine and crepe gown similar to her own. Elizabeth had been trying to resign herself to wearing some of the newly purchased gowns in the muted tones of half-mourning, but such a step seemed to make the fact that her Papa would never again peck her on the forehead all the more real.

The solemn atmosphere, as they sat down at the table, made Elizabeth wonder if Jane had privately pleaded with their Mama to mark the occasion in a considerate manner. Their matching hues made Elizabeth feel a rare affinity for her mother.

As they supped, Jane asked each of her sisters to say one thing that they missed most about their late father. Lydia absent-mindedly fiddled with a lavender ribbon in her hair and then said that she missed the sound of their father's chuckle when he teased her for being the one of the 'silliest girls in England.' Seeing that this met with such approval from Lizzy, Lydia added that she missed the twinkle in her Papa's eye when he jested with them.

Mary smoothed her violet skirt and then announced that she missed how Papa had so often listened to her play the pianoforte or recommend books to her. Jane said that she missed all the wise decisions that their father had made. Trying to add up columns of figures was not her strong point! Mrs Bennet reminded her that there was no need to worry about pounds, shillings and pence now they had such a kind benefactor.

Jane encouraged Kitty to speak, sensing that Elizabeth may say something she would regret if their Mama continued her rant. Kitty told them that she missed how their late father would take her side when Lydia was 'cheating' at cards. Forestalling Lydia's protest, Jane quickly asked Lizzy to tell them what she missed. Lizzy was surprised to find herself at a loss for words. She could barely swallow her tea over the hard lump in her throat.

To her relief, Mrs Bennet said, "Lizzy, you were always his favourite! I am sure you miss your Papa's kind nature and fine mind, as do I."

Ironically, Mrs Bennet's speech and the way she dabbed at her tear-filled eyes made Elizabeth feel relieved. Knowing that their current good fortune was not always paramount in her mother's mind gladdened Elizabeth's heart.

"Yes, Mama," Elizabeth managed to say, a slow smile gracing her lips. "Papa would not want us to be sad all the time. Perhaps tomorrow I shall wear that new dove-grey gown, which you and Aunt Gardiner liked so much."

Mrs Bennet's shaking hand rested on hers for a moment and she smiled. "Oh yes, my dear! That gown shows off your figure quite nicely! I do hope that Mrs Parry has found out more about the Almack's ticketing. To think that some assemblies are so hard to attend! With dear Great Uncle Gardiner's backing, we should be a welcome addition to any party!"

Elizabeth smiled warmly at Jane as their mother continued her plans to 'throw them' into the paths of various titled gentlemen. Lydia, ever partial to men in uniform, asked her mother if there were any baronets who also served in the militia. Kitty countered that such a gentleman would probably resign his commission if he married. Mrs Bennet told them about a fine portrait of the Marquis of Granby she had admired in one of her new friend's drawing rooms. Mary opened a book and began to tell Jane about the moral of the fable she had been reading. As they finished their desserts, Elizabeth felt 'at home' for the first time in many months.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Make haste, girls!" Mrs Bennet called, somewhat counter-productively, after insisting that they all take extra care with their gowns and hair ornaments.

Their mother nervously paced the landing, before bustling in to Jane and Elizabeth's room once more. Mrs Bennet held the invitations to the Duke of Devonshire's Spring Ball tightly in her hands. She had omitted to tell her daughters, particularly the eldest two, that the invitations had cost her thirty guineas. The Duke had freely invited her family, but only after she had purchased three expensive gifts from a fashionable milliner. These presents had been bestowed upon the matronly ladies of the Ton, who had the bachelor's ear.

"You shall accidentally tear them, Mama," Lizzy warned, tucking a carefully curled tendril of her soft brown hair back behind her ear.

"Nonsense!" Mrs Bennet exclaimed, a little anxious as she watched Hill and Sally putting the finishing touches on Jane's coiffure. She found herself untying and then re-tying the bow on Elizabeth's light purple dress even tighter.

"I'm ready!" Jane stood up, wanting to avoid any unfortunate scenes between her mother and sister.

"Oh, my dear! I always told your dear Papa that you could not be so beautiful for nothing! You shall catch the Duke of Devonshire's heart!"

"Let us be satisfied if I catch his eye," Jane said lightly, exchanging a bemused look with Elizabeth. "There will be many fine ladies at the Ball this evening, Mama. I do not want you to be too disappointed."

Her mother's rejoinder was cut off by a scream from Lydia. Elizabeth and Jane followed their mother across the landing to the younger girl's bedroom. The greatest of calamities was, as Elizabeth had silently predicted, over who owned which elegant, silk fan. After bellowing until she was crimson in the face, Mrs Bennet led Kitty and Lydia to the carriage. She asked Jane to sit in between the two warring sisters. Lizzy and Mary squeezed in next to their still irate mother. All the way along Piccadilly, Mrs Bennet harangued her daughters. For once, to Elizabeth's relief, her Mama's rant took place out of earshot of the servants.

"Now, you must remember girls, that you are all to be on your very best behaviour. I shall not have time to guide each of you around the Ballroom. I shall have to spend my time making sure that Jane is asked to dance by…"

Lydia blew the bangs from her brow in frustration, "William Cavendish, the 6th Duke of Devonshire."

"Yes," her mother nodded, "and…"

"He is 21 years old, a great friend of the Prince Regent and the owner of, not one, but, eight stately homes," Mary added, flicking a speck off her gown.

"He is also…"

"The son of the late Lady Georgiana, the Duchess of Devonshire and daughter of the 1st Earl Spencer."

"He principally resides at…"

"Chatsworth estate in Derbyshire." Kitty supplied, fiddling with one of the Oriental fans she had demanded from Lydia.

"Good, good. I have done my job well," Mrs Bennet said.

Elizabeth sighed, nervously adjusting her elbow-length gloves, "What of his character, though, Mama? Surely his temperament and charitable involvement is more important than how many stately homes he…"

"Enough of that, Miss Lizzy!" Her mother snapped.

"I am not opposed to wealth or titles, Mama," Elizabeth said for the hundredth time that March. "I am, however, opposed to judging everybody based merely on rank and property acreage. I am determined that we should look at gentlemen on the basis of their manners, their mode of address, how they treat the less fortunate, and…"

"Rank is the social ladder which I shall use as a guide to who is deserving of my girls and their now substantial dowries!" Mrs Bennet seethed. "To think, you are each now worth fifteen times as much as before! What would of become of you all without my Great Uncle kindly bestowing 15 000 pounds upon each of you?"

"Mama," Elizabeth sighed, "surely you can see my point. Lydia still loves to dance. Kitty likes the same bonnets. Mary adores the same books. Jane is still the kindest person I have ever met. Our character is not changed by the monetary… "

"Tonight, for Jane's sake, you must hold your tongue and not espouse such…such… radical opinions!"

They had arrived at the ducal home. Elizabeth managed to suppress her urge to debate the issue further with their mother. Jane did indeed look nervous, while they were each handed down from the carriage by one of their host's finely liveried footmen. Elizabeth assumed that the queuing crowd was making her older sister feel unequal to the task of being presented to an aristocrat. She joined arms with Jane and followed her mother towards the imposing house.

Devonshire House was a grand, three-storey building with a double staircase leading up to a central, tastefully decorated atrium, which contrasted with the 'flat' appearance of the main building's façade. Elizabeth noted that the large town house, by its size and design, accentuated its owner's status, particularly when compared with the monotony of smaller terraced house surrounding it. Indeed, Devonshire House was at least ten times the size of their Harley Street town house.

The receiving line snaked through the entry hall into a heavily gilded Ballroom. Elizabeth and Jane passed the time admiring the many fine artworks displayed there. Mrs Bennet spent much of the time craning her neck to study their host at the entrance to the Ballroom. Elizabeth smirked to herself, quietly remarking to Jane that her mother looked much like a bird, with her dark blue gown and the numerous feathers festooning her hair.

She heard a chuckle behind her, but when she looked back, there was merely a group of tall gentlemen talking quietly as they stood behind Kitty, Lydia and Mary. Mary was still looking slightly annoyed that their mother had banned her from being any books to help her to pass the evening. She was not looking forward to having to dance; she really took little delight in balls. Elizabeth graced her bookish sister with a kind smile, and quietly reminded Lydia not to draw too much attention to herself. Elizabeth's youngest sister had been waving at every officer in a uniform that she could see!

Elizabeth was just about to turn back to talk with Jane, when she recognised one of the gentleman. Colonel Fitzwilliam, whom they had met very briefly at an assembly, was standing there talking to a few gentlemen. Elizabeth blushed, remembering how they had been told, in a most embarrassing manner, that their Mama did not want them to dance with a 'younger son'. He was flanked by a handsome man with dark features, she was sure she had seen with him before, and another, slightly younger gentleman with lighter hair. It seemed to Elizabeth that this was a perfect opportunity to prove her point to her Mama. The Colonel had seemed a cheerful and well-mannered gentleman; it should not signify whether he was first or second in line to become the Earl of Matlock!

Elizabeth smiled at Colonel Fitzwilliam who quickly acknowledged their acquaintance. He was about thirty, not quite as handsome as the other gentlemen, but n person and address most truly the gentleman.

Mrs Bennet was forced to turn to renew the acquaintance and soon Colonel Fitzwilliam was introducing each of the Bennet ladies to his friends.

"This is my friend, Mr Charles Bingley, and this is my cousin, the Duke…"

The words 'the Duke of Derbyshire' were cut off by Darcy, who introduced himself, not as 'His Grace' or 'The Duke of Derbyshire' or with any other hint of his noble status. Instead he merely said in a rather detached manner, "And I am Mr Fitzwilliam Darcy." Strangely, he emphasised his Christian name - his cousin's surname. Why would he wish to sound like merely some Fitzwilliam cousin?

Mrs Bennet gave a perfunctionary curtsy and then called her younger daughters to her on a matter 'of some urgency.' She would have gained the attention of all five, but worried that Lizzy may be 'missish' if she did so without cause. Elizabeth and Jane – unaware that Darcy had concealed his true identity – smiled apologetically over their mother's obvious obsession with titled gentlemen. Already they could hear her pointing out various 'personages' about the room.

Elizabeth noticed that Mr Bingley seemed almost immediately taken by her older sister. He asked them all the regular, polite questions: about how they were enjoying the Season, what they thought of the grand artist's work adorning the walls, and how they were liking Harley Street over their country home. Elizabeth noticed that Mr Bingley listened attentively to each word that Jane uttered; that the Colonel was most polite and that Darcy spent much of the conversation looking at the highly polished floor. His dark eyes travelled hence whenever she glanced at his face.

Darcy seemed a very quiet and gave abrupt and almost monosyllabic responses whenever his cousin and friend attempted to draw him into the conversation. Elizabeth was puzzled and less than impressed by what seemed to be quite haughty manners. She remembered the grimace twisting his handsome features when their mother had made a loud and unpleasant remark about the Colonel. Perhaps, he was still displeased by her mother's comments at that assembly in New Bond Street. It seemed a little resentful, however, because Colonel Fitzwilliam – the younger son in question – had not alluded to it in the slightest. There was, Elizabeth supposed, a chance that he had not heard it.

Jane exchanged another shy smile with Mr Bingley as both sisters agreed to save dances for the gentlemen. They then had to curtsy a farewell to do their duty by their Mama. They turn back to stand with their mother, arranging themselves in order of age. There were still a few people in front of them near the grand doorway to the exquisitely appointed ballroom, but their Mama was anxious. She had to make sure that Jane's first impression was all it should be. Their mother's 'nerves' meant that they didn't hear the brisk exchange of differing opinions about them, between, on one side, Darcy, and on the other, the Colonel and Mr Bingley.

"The Duke!" Mrs Bennet exclaimed, clapping her hands together in a triumphant manner.

Elizabeth studied the young man's profile. In terms of years, he was in between her age and Jane's. He had light brown, thinning hair. His pale skin, long limbs and the way in which he inclined his head when somebody spoke intrigued Elizabeth. He was impeccably dressed, but barely smiled. His eyes, as he looked down the line towards each new person, however, seemed quite bright and perceptive.

The Master of Ceremonies motioned to them, taking the twisted cards from Mrs Bennet's grasp. He read in a monotone: "Your Grace, this is Mrs Frances Bennet, Miss Jane Bennet, Miss Elizabeth Bennet, Miss Mary Bennet, Miss Catherine Bennet and Miss Lydia Bennet – of Harley Street, late of Longbourn in Hertfordshire."

The Duke bowed and quietly welcomed them to Devonshire House. They all curtsied.

"Your home is the epitome of fashion and sophistication," Mrs Bennet said, with the air of having studied the grand phrase a great deal, probably in her bedroom looking glass.

"Thank you. The house was built by the 3rd Duke in the Palladian style, to designs by William Kent," the young Duke replied in a matter-of-fact tone.

Mrs Bennet acted like he had just bestowed some sort of blessing upon her. She tittered and the feathers on her head moved back and forth as she happily led her daughters past the Duke into the Ballroom.

They had just found their seats when Mr Bingley, Colonel Fitzwilliam and Darcy appeared beside them. Mr Bingley claimed the first dance with Jane, much to Mrs Bennet's annoyance. She had hoped that the Duke would single Jane out. Of course, Mrs Bennet reminded herself, the Duke of Devonshire must dance the first with the 'far too freckled' daughter of one of the more established society mama's of the Ton.

The Duke, having lost his own mother at such a young age, seemed to have a few dowagers who helped him to host such events. Mrs Bennet gave Mr Bingley some, but not much, encouragement. She decided that Jane's fine figure and pretty features would be on display for the Duke, while Jane was on Bingley's arm. Oh, this would do nicely!

Colonel Fitzwilliam was about to ask Elizabeth to dance, but Mrs Bennet, knowing how much Lydia liked officers, unceremoniously pushed her youngest daughter towards him. Not wanting to cause her any undue mortification, the Colonel politely asked her to dance. Lydia barely glanced at him and briefly accepted, noticing a gentleman in full regimentals standing nearby. It was left to Darcy to choose one of the remaining sisters; not that he felt inclined to pay any compliments to the daughters of such an ill-bred and tactless woman.

"I do believe you're as proud as a peacock, Mama," Elizabeth was saying.

Darcy gave a low chuckle and she glanced up – realizing that he must have overheard her teasing comments earlier as well. He liked the witty sparkle in her pretty eyes. If he had to dance with one of them, to satisfy his cousin and friend, it might as well be her.

He gave a quick bow, "Miss Bennet, would you do me the honour of dancing the first with me?"

She gazed at his unreadable expression and then glanced at the watching group, "Certainly. Thank you."

A hush fell over the room as the Master of Ceremonies announced the first dance. The young couples took their places and watched as the Duke and a young lady made their way to the front. The musicians tuned their instruments and Mrs Bennet, Kitty and Mary found a good vantage point to watch their relations and acquaintances. Like many mothers, Mrs Bennet had a keen eye on the Duke and noted whether he glanced at any of her daughters as he walked.

To Elizabeth's relief, the _cotillion_; performed in a square using fairly elaborate footwork; used figures that she was familiar with from previous London assemblies. Mr Bingley beamed at his partner, and Colonel Fitzwilliam remarked kindly upon how 'spirited' Lydia was. Darcy, on the other hand, did not even smile when he did a right hand _moulinet_. He seemed to just go through the motions; his face guarded; his eyes dark.

Elizabeth's two attempts at conversation were met by curt replies. She gave up, admiring his mastery of the techniques, but wondering why his heart was not in it. Perhaps, he disliked dancing, or perhaps he did not find her appealing and had merely asked her to dance to satisfy his friends. Their gloved hands touched briefly as he led her from the floor. He then bowed briefly and disappeared into the crowd. Bingley stayed close by for several minutes, promising to return after he had danced with one of his sister's acquaintances. Colonel Fitzwilliam told Elizabeth that he, too, would soon return.

Jane was quickly asked to dance by the Duke, much to her mother's delight. Elizabeth, worried that she may not hold her tongue, excused herself, and walked with Mary in search of a footman bearing a tray of wine. Mary generally would have stayed seated, but she was concerned that her mother would insist she dance with some stranger, if she did not find an errand to perform instead.

The Ballroom was full of luxuriously dressed men and women, all generally pleased to advance their position through meeting together. Elizabeth did not notice Darcy standing behind a neo-classical sculpture and gazing out a window.

When they had collected their refreshments, Mary encouraged Elizabeth to look out at the dark street with her. She was doing everything she could to delay having to dance with some gentleman who wouldn't want to dance with her if she had a small dowry. Lanterns glowed brightly, but the many waiting carriages, obscured their view.

"To think that we are steps away from the Princess of Wales' residence," Mary said in awe, indicating a stately home nearby. "Mama was pointing it out to me before."

"If I were Princess Caroline," Elizabeth replied, "I don't think I'd much like Montague House."

"You wouldn't?" Mary replied.

She liked that Lizzy stood up to their Mama about some of her mother's outlandish schemes; on the other hand, Mary liked the status quo. She thought Lizzy sometimes went too far from a conservative viewpoint in her witty arguments. Darcy found himself listening even more carefully.

"As grand as it is, it cannot be as dear to her heart as Buckingham Palace or Carlton House."

Darcy despised how focused on titles and properties these Bennet's seemed to be. He strode off, not wanting to bother hear any more of Elizabeth's distasteful opinions.

"As a Christian," said she, "I would have to curtsy to the Prince and show him the respect that is due to God's anointed. In my heart, however, I would be feeling pity for Princess Caroline. It must be so hard for her to be cruelly separated from Princess Charlotte. I doubt that the Prince has a sense of the affection that women feel for those dear to them. He keeps them apart most unkindly."

Darcy glanced back before going to find his cousin and friend. Elizabeth was nodding and smiling fondly at her sister. No doubt they thought that their benefactor would help them set their bonnets at the Prince! Darcy realised that his first impression of the Bennet's had been right after all. However pretty, graceful and witty, Miss Elizabeth Bennet had seemed, he was glad that he had not let Charles or Richard reveal that he was the Duke of Derbyshire.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The rainstorms, which had kept the sisters indoors for much of that week, were unrelenting. They travelled along Great Russell Street, their progress slow due to the many deep, muddy puddles. Crowds of people rushed about, desperate to shelter under the awnings of the tall buildings. Mrs Bennet, Kitty and Lydia had departed earlier in the day, choosing to spend their time in pursuit of lace and perfume.

Well, that was their stated purpose; Elizabeth suspected that they were choosing to shop near St James' because it was so close to where the royal cavalry officers would be on parade. Elizabeth doubted whether her Papa would have approved of all five sisters being 'out' if he had realised how ridiculous their behaviour would be! Then again, he had not known that he would not live to see it, or that they would be 'husband hunting' in London.

To please Mary and Lizzy, Jane had suggested that they visit the British Museum. In particular, Lizzy was in great need of leaving their sometimes cramped and chaotic accommodation. Their manservant pulled up in front of the high brick walls, which, Mary breathlessly pronounced, formed a 'fortress' around this 'priceless repository of antiquities'. Hodges rushed over to open their modest carriage door. He handed Jane one of the large, 'fashionable' green umbrellas, which Miss Eliza had recently chastised his mistress for spending too many guineas on.

"We shall be ready to head back to Harley Street at three, Hodges," Jane reminded him with a gracious smile.

"Yes, Miss Bennet," their manservant replied, giving a low bow.

Elizabeth wished that their Mama could see how their new London servant repaid the slightest kindness with a great deal of respect. Mrs Bennet had been muttering only that morning that Hodges spent far too much time tending to the horses in the North Harley Mews, rather than politely fetching and carrying within the house. Clearly, the young man could only do so much. Elizabeth, however, loathed conceding this, because Mrs Bennet would then write to her Great Uncle to complain that further funds were needed and state that even 'Miss Lizzy' thought so!

Jane sheltered Elizabeth and Mary as they made their way through the grand portal towards the Museum. They stood quite closely together, but Elizabeth had to give her mother credit; whether in the 'latest shade' or not, the umbrella was of the best quality. The Ionic pilasters, which Mary pointed out to them, were quite elegant.

Over the door, Jane noted was a large mural depicting the eruption of Mount Vesuvius. Elizabeth quipped that she would have resembled it if she had spent much longer trapped indoors listening to their Mama's marital schemes. Jane giggled, but Mary, unfortunately launched in to a speech about the importance of maternal protection. Elizabeth seriously considered tossing Mary's morality novels on the parlour fire later that day.

"I believe the entrance is over there," Jane said, pre-empting the descent of one of Elizabeth's dark moods.

The distraction worked and Mary was soon prattling on about the fanciful ironwork on the tall arches of the entrance's vestibule. Elizabeth, meanwhile, focused on the paintings on the side of the staircase, which represented the military career of Julius Caesar.

As they waited for a curator's attendant in the salon, Mary fished the Museum's pamphlet out of her reticule. She began explaining the minutiae of the great staircase's La Fosse and Rousseau paintings. Elizabeth was gazing up at the artwork on the dome; it depicted Jupiter casting his thunderbolts at Phaeton.

"Perhaps, that is why we have had such bad weather," she remarked, expecting that Jane was close behind her.

She heard a low chuckle and turned to see Mr Darcy, Mr Bingley, Colonel Fitzwilliam and the very Duke whom their mother spent so many hours hunting and trying to ensnare! Accompanying the gentlemen were four other people whom Elizabeth did not know. Her sisters, who had seen the party's approach, now stood beside Elizabeth.

Richard waited for his cousin to make the introductions; after all, he had already acknowledged Miss Eliza's jest. Instead, Darcy stood there – seeming rather taciturn.

"It is lovely to see you once more, Miss Jane Bennet, Miss Elizabeth Bennet and Miss… Mary Bennet," the Colonel announced, beginning the introductions. The ladies curtsied. "You know His Grace of Devonshire, then we have Mr Bingley and…my cousin, of course." Richard continued, thinking Darcy had misjudged some of the daughters. Why, his very own Mama, Darcy's Aunt, was one of the most scheming matrons of the Ton! Surely, the Bennet girls could not be censured for their mother's silly imitation of such behaviour! Darcy, meanwhile, began muttering a warning to his young sister, who was standing on his right.

"Our other friends may not be known to you, ladies. With pleasure, I introduce you to Mr Gilderoy Hurst of Grosvenor Street, his wife and Mr Bingley's sister, Mrs Louisa Hurst; their sister, Miss Caroline Bingley and Mr Darcy's sister, my ward and cousin, Miss Georgiana Darcy." Each curtsied or bowed in turn, but none seemed particularly pleased to meet the Bennet sisters.

Caroline, in particular, fixed Elizabeth with a haughty glare. She so rarely saw the Duke of Derbyshire amused by any young woman's banter. To think that a woman, with only fifteen thousand pounds' dowry would take in her Darcy was unthinkable. After all, Caroline herself would bring twenty thousand pounds to the marriage state. Caroline re-doubled her efforts to show that she was a particular friend to Miss Darcy.

The curator's attendant appeared and told the Bennet party that they would have to wait for an assistant to be free to show them around the collections. He explained apologetically that the wet weather had led to much patronage of the large, dry rooms. Elizabeth suspected that if the Duke of Devonshire and the Earl of Matlock's relations had not been present, they would already be viewing the Hall of Egyptian Antiquities. Jane good-naturedly told him that they would be happy to wait.

Darcy forestalled his cousin or friends inviting the Bennet party to join their own, by striding ahead. The Duke silently bowed and then followed after Darcy. Elizabeth was a little surprised at Mr Darcy's arrogance. Even though such 'matters of distinction' were abhorrent to her, certainly a Duke had precedence! Mr Bingley and the Colonel shot them apologetic looks and with scant acknowledgement, the rest of their party followed the other gentlemen.

Much to Lizzy's surprise, the attendant kept repeating, 'Your Grace' as he led the two men and their party away. Surely only one of the party deserved the title! She amused herself by assuming that the attendant did not know which was the Duke. It was not as if there were portraits in 'The Peerage'! In Mr Darcy's rush to depart from her family, whom he undoubtedly looked down on because they no longer owned an estate, Darcy had accidentally given a false impression to the curator's attendant. She assumed that the Duke of Devonshire was used to his wealthy friend's ways, because he appeared to be unconcerned by Darcy's curious manners.

When they were finally being escorted around; one moment viewing neo-classical sculptures, the next the relics of Captain Cook's voyage to the new colonies; Mary asked the attendant's assistant hundreds of questions. Jane whispered to Elizabeth that she had been surprised by how happy Mr Bingley had been to see them again. The Duke, on the other hand, had shown no particular interest in meeting them once more. Jane wondered aloud whether, perhaps, the Duke planned to court one of his friend's sisters.

"Don't make such a shocking revelation to Mama!" Elizabeth teased her.

Elizabeth then went on to extol the kind nature and engaging manners of Colonel Fitzwilliam. They reached the Reading Room and Elizabeth was in danger of appearing like even more of a 'blue stocking' than Mary!

"I am afraid," the attendant's assistant informed them, "that persons wishing for admission here must send their application in writing to the principal librarian, or in his absence, to his secretary."

Elizabeth realised that most of the patrons inside the large room were male. She wondered aloud if they could perhaps bring their Uncle Edward back another day.

"I am afraid that the process is rather more difficult than you suppose," the assistant replied. "The written applications are decided before the general committee, who meet only a few times a year. If they think it proper, they grant admission for a term not exceeding six months. The applicants must specify their estates, and besides this, a recommendation from some person of known and approved character, is required."

"We… we recently lost our dear Papa, and his estate. Our father would have gladly vouched for us. He was ever so fond of books," Elizabeth began to explain. Her face fell and she stood behind Mary and Jane feeling quite dejected.

Gallantly, Colonel Fitzwilliam suddenly stepped forward, taking the assistant aside. Elizabeth glanced behind them, her eyes locking with the penetrating gaze of Fitzwilliam Darcy. He stood, with his sister and Mr Bingley, by his side, trying to catch his cousin's attention. The rest of their party was examining the Rosetta Stone and the Elgin Marbles on the other side of the large collection room. Bingley hoped his sisters; Mr Hurst and the Duke of Devonshire the rest of their party would interrupt them. He had dearly wanted to see Jane without their imposing presences.

"Miss Bennet, ladies, forgive me. I was not aware that you were acquainted with such fine personages. Please, step this way."

"Thank you ever so much!" Elizabeth said, a wide smile brightening her features as she took Colonel Fitzwilliam's arm.

Darcy followed after them, guiding his sister. Mr Bingley good-naturedly offered an arm to Mary and then beamed down at Jane as she fell in to step beside them, their elbows linking quite effortlessly. The curator's attendant and assistant lead them around the domed room, explaining that it was the Committee's dream to build an even larger and more elaborate repository for the United Kingdom's treasures.

"They are treasures, indeed," Elizabeth observed to the Colonel.

Darcy was annoyed that his cousin seemed so bewitched by this social-climbing lady. He watched how easily Richard conversed with the pretty, young lady with displeasure. Darcy overheard her talking in a bubbly manner about the Magna Carta. Her younger sister, meanwhile, was in raptures over a collection of New Testament manuscript copies. Bingley and Jane's attentions were quite diverted.

Darcy, took his sister's arm, and followed his cousin. Elizabeth was giggling at some preposterous remark of Richard's, as they continued discussing the Magna Carta.

"What price would you put on it, Miss Bennet?" Darcy asked; his sister even surprised by the strange harshness of his countenance.

"It is priceless!" Elizabeth exclaimed, her smile not quite so bright.

Darcy assumed that this was because she was no longer bestowing it on an Earl's son. No doubt, she assumed that Darcy's status was much like Bingley's – he was sure of it! He had prestige, education, good connections and wealth – but as she did not believe he had a title, this _Mademoiselle_ was not gracing him with her charms!

Elizabeth, meanwhile, looked from both the dour faces of Mr Darcy to Miss Darcy, and back at the Colonel's flustered face. She was wondering if she had committed a _faux pas _without even realizing it. Feeling out of place, she grew quiet and grave.

"What other works would you like to view, Your Grace?" the attendant asked.

Elizabeth turned to look for the Duke of Devonshire, realizing when she saw him in the distance that the attendant must still be very confused from earlier. She wondered why the Colonel or Darcy did not correct him. Perhaps, they thought it would lead to him losing his position. She was sure that the Colonel was sensitive to such matters, even if Mr Darcy held himself so far above others.

At the same time, the attendant, was relieved when Mr Darcy, the Duke of Derbyshire acknowledged him.

"My sister loves biographies about the world of music."

The attendant nodded and the group began to follow him once more. The Museum employee shook his head; it was rather awkward whenever aristocrats visited. One always worried that some minor matter would cause offence. For a moment, before Mr Darcy had answered in a loud, clear voice, he had thought that it was William Cavendish, the Duke of Devonshire before him! He knew that, although it was unspoken in public, that 'Devonshire' was very hard of hearing. He even spoke in a very soft voice, as if not knowing that his words were barely loud enough to reach other's ears. Sometimes, he did not pronounce words clearly and the attendant had once observed to one of the chief curators that 'Devonshire' must read more than he speaks. In his mind, the words did not need to be pronounced with any concern over diction, volume or pitch.

The Museum employee had been schooled in not correcting the owner of Chatsworth over such minor matters. Darcy, His Grace of Derbyshire, on the other hand, although proud, had often sat with the younger, recently bereaved Duke of Devonshire in the quiet of the Reading Room. He assumed that the great estate of Pemberley, being in the same shire as Chatsworth, had put them much in touch with each other as Marquises.

Mr Darcy, meanwhile, was listening to his cousin's continuing banter with Elizabeth about the Magna Carta. Something about the handsome lady's responses to his cousin's attentions unnerved him. Unwilling to let an opportunity to put her in her place slip by, Darcy began to question his new 'favourite'.

"I assume that you like the Great Charter so much, Miss Bennet, because you admire the power of the barons. Perhaps, you envisage your own face illustrating a future tome, no doubt married to an Earl and nagging King George IV, as will be, over his extravagant expenditure."

Darcy's tone was light, but Richard Fitzwilliam knew that his cousin was still seething with anger over the dreadful business with George Wickham. He was about to rally on Miss Bennet's behalf when she parried forth.

"Not in the least, I assure you, Mr Darcy," Elizabeth began. "If I were to marry a baron, it will be because he is the best of men; not because of his title or any urge I have to be amongst royalty. A gentleman's title is not as important as his character. Wouldn't you agree?"

"Certainly," Darcy replied, watching her carefully and wondering whether she was merely playing at giving a perfect answer.

"You…you give your opinion so decidedly, Miss Bennet," Georgiana observed nervously, a bit in awe of Richard's new friend. She knew that she should take some share of the conversation. Georgiana wondered if this was one of those rare occasions, when, perhaps her brother was wrong in his assessment of somebody's character. Her heart still ached for her dearest George.

"Thank you, Miss Darcy," Elizabeth replied. "I believe that it is important to know one's own mind."

The Colonel changed the subject before Darcy could interject again. Georgiana looked miserable, knowing that her near-elopement had left her brother in many sour moods of late. When they next caught up with the pair, Darcy found himself studying the way Elizabeth's light muslin gown fell about her curves. Surprised at this, he remained silent, observing her lithe figure, but reminding himself of her mother's poor behaviour. However beautiful and vivacious, Elizabeth's mother was a completely unsuitable connection for the Duke of Derbyshire!

Georgiana barely smiled while they were shown a great many books about various composers. Even books about horses did little to lift her spirits. Darcy kept her by his side, his eyes often falling upon Elizabeth as laughed and smiled.

"I do believe," Elizabeth was excitedly observing to the Colonel, "that Mary and I could spend every waking hour for the rest of our lives with our noses in all of these books, and still have thousands more to read!"

The low chuckle sounded once more and Elizabeth wondered again at its meaning. Was Mr Darcy amused by her observations? Or, was he mocking her, looking down upon somebody who was of such low breeding and rank, when compared with his friends like the Duke?

Sensing unease, Bingley, who had joined them, stepped forward. He asked, "So, Miss Eliza, you have implied that your eldest sister is not as fond of reading as you and Miss Mary are?"

"She is much more accomplished," Elizabeth replied fondly.

"Her sewing, dancing, sketching and playing are all much finer than mine."

Darcy noticed Bingley readily nodding to this biased assessment. How could he be so foolishly taken in? He had not seen Miss Jane Bennet do anything more than dance and smile! He was about to distract his friend when the Colonel indicated that the attendant and his assistant were back.

"This," they said gravely, their gloved hands holding a glass case, which housed a book, "is a 1623 folio of the Works of William Shakespeare."

The party gathered around to gaze at it, admiring the craftsmanship of the binding and remarking on the exquisite font.

"Gentlemen," Colonel Fitzwilliam challenged them, "now is our chance to show the ladies what fine men of letters we are."

He then quoted from the Bard's first Sonnet, ending upon the line about 'bright eyes.' Miss Eliza's, Darcy noticed, did indeed sparkle as she blushed.

"Oh, I can never remember a line of it," Bingley protested and smiling at Jane added, "but I agree with its sentiments."

Jane smiled and ducked her head. The party turned towards Darcy, who keeping his eyes upon Miss Elizabeth said:

"If poetry be the food of love…"

Elizabeth cut him off, "'Music', Mr Darcy, 'music.'" She smiled at his astonished expression; he was rarely interrupted by anyone of her station.

"In 'Twelfth Night', Mr Shakespeare has the Duke say, 'If music is the food of love, play on.' " Elizabeth explained, hoping that she hadn't been too forthright. The silence was intense as they all looked from her to Mr Darcy. Elizabeth filled it, "I disagree."

"You disagree with Shakespeare?" the Colonel said, recovering the power of speech. What a delight she was; he wondered, however, if she would stand up to his cousin if she knew his position in the Peerage.

Elizabeth smiled gratefully at the Colonel, "Of a fine, stout, healthy love, music, or," she conceded, "poetry may be the food of love. But, if it only be a slight, thin sort of inclination, I am convinced that one sonata, or sonnet," she inclined her head towards Mr Darcy, "may starve it entirely away!"

Darcy did not laugh, but his smile seemed more genuine. Elizabeth found herself almost regretting that her mother would soon be exposing her and her sisters to his censure once again. She shook her head as if to clear it. Why should she seek Mr Darcy's good opinion? Even if she had liked him, her Mama would not have approved of him. Unlike the Duke of Devonshire, Mr Darcy was untitled.

_A/N: Thanks for all the encouraging comments and tips, ladies and gents. I'll try to post within the week. Let me know what you think so far_...


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Darcy heard the antique clocks strike 10 and wondered if Bingley and his sisters would make one of their usual morning calls. He rather hoped that Bingley would come without Caroline or the Hurst's. Perhaps they could go to Jackson's for a spot of boxing or fencing. Possibly, Richard would return early from parade. He desperately needed a distraction.

Darcy's sleep had again been fractured. Fleeting dreams of Elizabeth Bennet, her décolletage heaving as she caressed his aching muscles had mingled with his violent attempts to murder his enemy.

Loud rapping on his Park Lane door disturbed Darcy's reverie. One of Darcy's liveried servants entered and gave a low bow. "Your Grace, Mr Bingley is here."

Darcy nodded and welcomed his guest, "You seem frazzled, Charles," he remarked grimly, shaking Bingley's hand.

"I have come on an important matter of business, Darcy," the younger man told him.

"Aha," Darcy nodded, indicating that his footman should close the door on his way out, "please be seated."

As soon as the door to the study clicked shut, Darcy saw with surprise that his guest was pouring himself a brandy. He had, himself, partaken of laudanum in order to sleep, so he looked on with bleary eyes. His generally sober companion downed it in two mouthfuls.

Bingley then poured another, but this time, sipped it as he paced up and down the long room. Darcy waited for the younger man to speak, noting the sheen of sweat on his friend's pale face. Darcy surmised that there must be a troubling, personal matter, which Bingley needed to discuss.

At length, he said, "I am most perplexed about a matter that occurred last night."

"At the Farce?" Darcy mumbled, racking his brain for what could possibly have upset Charles at the theatre.

"Indeed," Bingley mumbled and began pacing once more.

Darcy reviewed the previous evening in his mind. He had endured a number of Miss Bingley's barbs about the Bennet ladies. After 'siding' with the Duke of Devonshire and avoiding the 'farcical' spectacle of those country girls not even knowing Darcy's rank at the Museum, she had continued to pretend to be the champion of the 'fairer sex', earning her the ear of Cavendish for some hours.

Darcy sighed, knowing that Charles was probably here to defend his 'angel': Miss Jane Bennet. There had been quite a division of opinions over whether Darcy's behaviour had been unkind. He had shrugged it off – their mother was a ridiculously uncouth social climber after all! She should at least get her facts straight before launching all five girls upon respectable society!

During the theatrical intermission, Caroline had continued her attempts to play Darcy and Cavendish off of one another. Cavendish, not reading between the lines, had reassured her that he would not be party to any further deception about matters of status, birth or rank.

Darcy had wondered whether Bingley's younger sister felt that he would be made jealous by her marked attentions to a fellow Duke. He reflected that some of her cloying machinations were actually just as bad as the likes of Mrs Bennet, Mrs Jennings, Mrs Rushworth and all of the mavens of the Ton.

After a particularly heated discussion with Charles, who persisted in describing Miss Bennet as 'the most beautiful and pleasant creature I have ever beheld', Darcy had loudly announced that he was in no humour to give consequence to young ladies of the Bennet's background, whatever their attractions. He had then turned to see Miss Elizabeth Bennet and her younger sisters quite close by them at the refreshments table. Darcy had shrugged off any alleged offence he may have given them.

His sister, the Colonel and Bingley – all quite taken in by the eldest two – had formed a disapproving triumvirate. Georgiana had even avoided kissing his cheek before she padded off to bed! This uncharitable act of his sister's had felt almost like a slap! Darcy watched Bingley downing the last of the brandy.

"I have come here to stand up to you!" Bingley announced.

"I see," Darcy said, slightly bemused, his face twisting like he had tasted something sour. "You've come here to take me to task for my behaviour regarding the Bennet's?"

"I have indeed," Bingley replied, putting down the decanter glass loudly and then attempting to glower at the Duke.

Darcy shifted uncomfortably, "I was in the wrong, Charles. You are quite right to correct me."

Bingley looked shocked and relieved. He then crossed his arms over his chest defensively, "Are you mocking me?"

"No, no," Darcy assured him, standing up to proffer his hand. "I sincerely apologise for… displacing my anger. The Bennet sisters, ignorant and foolish as they may be, did nothing to deserve my ire."

Bingley, hating to quarrel, shook hands with his friend, "And… May I ask, why you have been so angry of late?"

Darcy walked over to the window, gazing out at greenery of Hyde Park. Bingley was just about to repeat his question, thinking that perhaps his friend had not heard him. At length, Darcy cleared his throat and began. "Last year, Colonel Fitzwilliam and myself had the unfortunate duty of separating Georgiana from a fortune hunter at Ramsgate."

"Oh my goodness!" Bingley exclaimed in astonishment.

"She was barely fifteen at the time," Darcy continued, "which must be her excuse, and we were most deceived in the governess we had secured for her. The woman, undoubtedly by design, took Georgiana to the seaside and into the arms of George Wickham. Having been kind to her as a child, she was soon convinced that he was in love with her. I believe my unexpected arrival stopped their intended elopement with mere hours to spare."

Bingley was shocked, "Oh, Darcy; that is horrendous! Why did you not publicly call him out? That Wickham is such a despicable fellow! I see why you so loathe trusting people whenever I think of the vile rumours he spreads, but this; this is a crime against your young sister's virtue. He should be publicly flogged!"

Darcy nodded as he turned back to face Bingley, "I had not done so, because I did not want any taint of scandal to blacken Georgiana's good name. I had thought myself somewhat placated by the fact that Wickham could no longer move about in polite society. As you know, once he lost any claim to my patronage, he could not even enter a gentlemen's club, let alone an assembly hall in Town, or any other fine establishment."

"He must live a life of idleness, crime and dissipation!" Bingley spat.

"Indeed," Darcy agreed. "I then found out last week, that, perhaps my reluctance to name him as a scoundrel, wastrel and villain was the wrong choice. The Colonel and I were forced to dismiss Mrs Annesley."

"Caroline told me that she was visiting her elderly mother," Bingley said in confusion.

"That is the story we put about," Darcy replied, his features stern. "I have kept Georgiana by my side as much as possible, and only allowed her out of my sight when she is with her Aunt Matlock, such as now, in order to protect her. The truth of the matter was that, despite room and board here at Derbyshire House, or at Pemberley, plus a fine salary to send to her indeed, ailing, Mama, Mrs Annesley was greedy after all. People with low connections who have not been brought up in the same sphere as Georgiana and myself are so easily bought. Wickham used some thirty pieces of silver that he had no doubt won at cards, or stolen from some whore, to secure a private interview with Georgie. Worse still, she thinks herself in love with the wretch! I am the overbearing brother separating the 'lovers'! Mrs Annesley did say that she needed the money for medicine, but why did she not ask me for as much?" He threw Bingley's glass and it shattered against the marble hearth. "Why did she deceive me and allow that wretch to put his hands on my sister?"

Bingley was shocked and knew not what to say. He contented himself with dismissing the footman who came to see to the smashed glass. Bingley paced back and forth with Darcy, relieved that at last his friend had begun to unburden himself of the worst of his wrath. Bingley looked back over recent events and could now see that his friend's bitter, cutting remarks, growling chuckles and focus on how greedy and uncouth people were, was due to this awful incident.

"How may I be of assistance?" Bingley asked.

"I have constables from the Bow Street Office roaming Town. It is only a matter of time before he is caught," Darcy replied. "I merely need to be distracted."

"How about we start with a long, hard ride?" Bingley suggested. "We'll try to put all this business behind us."

Darcy readily agreed. Sometimes he wished he truly were anyone but the Duke of Derbyshire. Maybe, he reflected, that is why he had participated in that silly business of not telling the Bennet girls his true title. It would be so refreshing for a lady to pay attention to him for who he truly was, rather than thinking of him in terms of his fortune or status. As he followed Charles, he thought of how Georgiana would benefit if he could find a wife whose love was unconditional. She so desperately needed a lady to mentor her – one that did not lord it over her like their Aunts, and whose loyalties could not so easily be bought like Mrs Younge or Mrs Annesley.

An hour later, Darcy signaled to Bingley and they headed back into Hyde Park and made their way towards the Serpentine waters. His horse drenched in sweat, Darcy brought the stallion to a slow trot. Bingley soon caught up with him and they dismounted. Darcy loosened his cravat while the horses thirstily lapped at the stream. Bingley flopped down beside him, offering him his flask. Both men had soon emptied it and bent forward to fill it with water instead. The water, the fresh air, their friendship and the breeze blowing through the trees all served to calm Darcy's troubled spirit.

"I think we should call on the Bennet ladies," Darcy announced.

"You do?" Bingley said incredulously.

"Yes," Darcy replied. "I've been thinking that I must remedy this silly business before your sisters publicly mock them."

"Caroline and Lousia are most unkind at times," Bingley agreed. "Perhaps," he added, "Miss Bennet's handsome sister is worthy of notice after all."

Darcy chose his words carefully. "Her wit is something of a diversion is all, Charles. Besides, it would be good for your suit with Miss Bennet if someone of my standing, showed interest in the family. I rather think that you unfortunately may be in danger of not meeting Mrs Bennet's approval. She seems to think Richard, being the second son of an Earl, beneath her Jane."

"If only I had a title," Bingley sighed, feeling disheartened.

"Miss Jane Bennet does not seem to mind," Darcy assured him, remembering the pretty lady's many smiles and obvious preference for Bingley. "Perhaps, if I use my influence, her Mama will relent and, instead of caring for such things, focus on her daughter being united to the best of men."

Bingley clapped Darcy on the shoulder, "I don't deserve you, Fitzwilliam."

Darcy shrugged, and full of self-recrimination, replied, "I am afraid it is I who does not deserve you, Charles."

After seeing the horses back to the mews, Darcy and Bingley decided to walk to 66 Harley Street. The footpaths were full of hawkers selling their wares and families promenading in the sunshine. As they mounted the front steps, the townhouse was abuzz with some sort of a heated argument concerning a parasol. Darcy exchanged a weary look with his friend and then used the knocker.

Used to butlers and other staff promptly attending to him, Darcy raised his eyebrows in surprise when the footman finally opened the front door. The young man certainly smelt of the stables and must be something of a jack-of-all-trades! The visitors handed over their calling cards and were led into the small vestibule.

The Bennet ladies, now aware that they had company, had lowered their voices and were awaiting the announcement. Hodges cleared his throat and nervously proclaimed, "Mrs Bennet, His Grace, the Duke of Derbyshire and Mr Charles Bingley are here to pay a call."

"A Duke!" they heard Mrs Bennet squawk. "Show them in, show them in at once! Oh, a duke!" She crowed.

Mrs Bennet, however, thought there must have been some mistake, when Mr Darcy accompanied his friend in. Both men stood, with their audience of six Bennet ladies staring at them in a mixture of shock, dawning realization and finally, growing anger. Darcy stood there awkwardly, waiting to be asked to sit down. When he was not, he paced over to the window, again desiring escape.

"My friend and I," Bingley began, "feared that his ill-tempered decision to not tell you of his title had gone on long enough, madam. We both heartily apologise to the ladies, don't we, Your Grace?" Bingley hinted.

Darcy, trying to avert his eyes from Miss Elizabeth Bennet's glares, gave a low, stiff bow. "Please accept my apologies, Mrs Bennet. A man in my position is often the sport of fortune hunters. As my most honourable friend says, my ill temper led to a most unfortunate omission. I am the 3rd Duke of Derbyshire; my title is not as revered or well known as my neighbour, His Grace of Devonshire. Cavendish's principal estate, Chatsworth, is so very often frequented by pleasure seekers that renown follows him wherever he goes. He is also a good friend of the Prince Regent, while I… I am less involved in matters of state. Devonshire's family, particularly his late mother, was often in the public eye. My own favourite estate, Pemberley, is kept very much private, and my family prefers to be unobserved and, thus, is less well known. My friend, Charles, and I, would be honoured, however, to invite you and your daughters to share a meal with us tomorrow evening. My sister is particularly eager to reacquaint herself with your two eldest daughters."

This was the longest speech that Elizabeth and Jane had ever heard Darcy make. It was also the longest speech that their Mama had ever allowed anyone to make without interrupting with her own, often silly, opinions.

"You must have realised, Your Grace," Mrs Bennet added an unnecessary curtsey, "that my daughters all have fortunes of their own, and we are, after all, worthy of your notice." She stood there, looking from the Ducal coronet above his family's crest on his embossed calling card, to his eyes roaming along her Lizzy's pretty, yet rebellious features.

Darcy felt embarrassed for the girls; even the silly, younger ones. Surely, Mrs Bennet must realise that their dowry was less than half of what many ladies of his acquaintance brought to the marriage state. The daughters' father had been a gentleman, but his death had left them without an estate. They had not a single acre of land to their names. The mother's relations were a small-town attorney, a merchant who lived in Cheapside and a Great Uncle who had made his fortune as a much maligned slave trader. Darcy felt his face flush; he had clearly thought far too much about the prospects of these daughters. Seeing Miss Elizabeth shift uncomfortably in her seat, he merely nodded, agreeing with whatever the mother was now prattling on about.

Bingley clapped him on the shoulder as soon as they were out on the landing. "I wish it were dinner time already!"

"You do?" Darcy mumbled, the image of fire burning in Elizabeth Bennet's eyes, still boring into his skull.

"You invited the Bennet's to dine with you tomorrow night," Bingley reminded him. "But they were already engaged to dine with the Middleton's. You, then, nodded when the mother suggested that they had no fixed engagements this evening."

"I did," Darcy realised hesitantly.

"I'm ever so grateful for your support of my suit, Darcy," Bingley continued. "She is the most beautiful lady I have ever seen, and she has such open, friendly manners."

Darcy was still stunned. As they followed the footman towards the front door, he heard voices rising in anger from the room that they had just exited.

"I don't care if he is a Duke and if you do think him 'taken with me'! I shall not simper and flirt to win the favour of such a disagreeable man! Character trumps title, wealth and prestige, Mama!"

Bingley raised his eyebrows, wondering how Darcy would react. His friend, meanwhile, seemed quite relieved by Elizabeth Bennet's rant. It was clear that she disliked him based on his actions and finding out that he had a title, had done little to change her opinion of him. Surprisingly, Darcy began to wonder how he could earn even one of the smiles that she freely bestowed on his cousin, Richard.

_A/N: Please hit that review button :) _


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

As soon as she had finished her tea, Mrs Bennet tried to whisk all five girls off to a warehouse she had remembered her sister Gardiner recommending to her. Elizabeth, Jane and Mary were not to be dissuaded from refusing to attend. Mary begged a headache and spent much of the day engrossed in a book in her small bedchamber. Even though the girls were sure that their Aunt had recommended a more frugal shopping venue, Jane and Elizabeth tried to insist that there was no need to buy new shawls for the evening meal at Derbyshire House.

"Oh, but there is! " Mrs Bennet had insisted. "At first I thought that there were thousands of titled gentlemen in London, girls. I now find that the number is closer to a mere hundred! Perhaps Mary shall have to settle for the cousin of a Viscount!"

"A hundred? There are only five of us, Mama!" Jane had exclaimed in exasperation.

"And, as I keep saying to you, madam," Elizabeth had added, feeling very perturbed, "character is more important than a title!"

Mrs Bennet had chastised her and then left in a flurry of bonnets and parasols. Kitty and Lydia debating which of them would be the most likely to capture the gentleman of the highest rank.

Elizabeth and Jane had then passed a pleasant hour; the elder embroidering a cushion cover, the younger reading aloud from _The Times_ and making teasing comments. Elizabeth took a turn about the room, looking out on the busy, residential street.

Jane, watching her carefully, said, "Dearest, what do you think of Mr Bingley?"

"He does not pay enough attention to me by far," Elizabeth said in mock-disapproval.

"No, he leaves that to Mr Darcy, I mean to His Grace," Jane replied, watching for the hint of a blush to creep onto Elizabeth's cheeks.

Elizabeth ignored her sister's attempt to draw her in, "Mr Bingley is a very kind gentleman. It was good of him to insist that the Duke tell us the truth. It shows a special regard for you, Jane. He, therefore, has good taste. I give you leave to like Mr Bingley; you've liked plenty of stupider people."

"Lizzy!" Jane exclaimed, "Do you really think he likes me?"

"He most certainly does," Elizabeth assured her blushing sister.

"Do you really think he made the Duke apologise?" Jane wondered.

"Well, it's either that, or I must believe that His Grace has a conscience," Elizabeth responded, winking at Jane.

"Perhaps, the Duke holds you in particular regard," Jane teased her.

"I doubt it," Elizabeth replied. "He's probably merely given up telling lies for Lent. Or perhaps, he took pity on a widow and his act of charity was to apologise for not revealing his true identity."

"You can't blame such gentlemen for not wanting the likes of Mama hunting them for sport!" Jane protested, always seeing the best in everyone.

Hill entered to announce the arrival of Mr Bingley's sisters and a Miss Sneyd. This interruption to their repartee was most unwelcome.

"Speaking of being the objects of sport," Elizabeth sarcastically whispered, before curtseying to their guests.

"Miss Bennet, Miss Elizabeth Bennet," Caroline Bingley said imperiously, allow me to introduce you to Miss Augusta Sneyd. The formalities were soon completed and Jane asked Hill to bring them in a tea tray.

They exchanged pleasantries about the weather and the fashion for longer sleeves, until Hill had deposited the tray and shut the door firmly behind her.

"Well, Miss Bennet," Caroline began, as if on cue, "and dear Miss Eliza, we felt it our duty to be the bearers of bad tidings to you both."

Jane was quite perplexed and remained silent. Elizabeth remained silent because she was not in the least perplexed. She just wondered what manipulative game these ladies had devised for their afternoon.

"Well," Louisa went on, filling the awkward silence. "Dear Caroline, Augusta and I felt that the deception had gone on long enough."

"Which deception do you refer to?" Jane asked at last.

"Why, the Duke's, of course," Caroline continued.

Elizabeth decided to play dumb, but would still not give these snobby ladies the satisfaction of treating them like foolish country lasses. "How has the Duke of Devonshire deceived us?"

"Ah," Louisa sipped her tea, "you have met more than one duke and been none the wiser."

Elizabeth was relieved that Darcy had revealed his true identity before these ladies had been allowed to spread any more gossip around the Ton about their ignorance and 'country manners'. They had obviously brought Miss Sneyd as a witness to their humiliation. Elizabeth decided it was time to turn the tables upon them. If 'Derbyshire' had indeed wanted to be cruel, he could have publicly revealed their ignorance and exposed their Mama's scheming nature quite easily by now.

"Oh, I wouldn't say that we are unwise at all," Elizabeth replied, offering biscuits to their guests.

"You, you wouldn't?" Caroline asked in a patronizing tone.

"No," Elizabeth replied. "We're in it for the long game, Miss Bingley."

"Game?" Louisa wondered aloud.

"The Marriage Mart has many rules, but it really is quite fun," Elizabeth said sardonically. "We are dining with the 3rd Duke of Derbyshire, and his sister, this evening."

This revelation caused Caroline to almost choke on her sweetmeats.

Louisa worriedly rubbed her sister's back, "You can't be serious!"

"We certainly are," Elizabeth assured her, looking at how pale Miss Sneyd's gloating expression had become. "We dine at Derbyshire House at 6:30 this evening. His Grace was quite repentant for not having realised how… adept at the game we truly were. He was most impressed..."

"I believe we have another engagement," Miss Sneyd managed to say over Caroline's coughing fit.

"That is a pity," Jane said politely, standing to farewell their party.

The drawing room had barely closed before Elizabeth and Jane were trying to stifle their giggles in the cushions from the chaise lounge.

"You shouldn't have!" Jane admonished Elizabeth, before another fit of laughter plagued her.

"I hope you are 'adept' at winning Mr Bingley's favour," Elizabeth said at last. "Those two would have to treat you with much more respect then!"

"Oh, Lizzy," Jane smiled, "they shall have such a story to tell!"

"But, my dearest," Elizabeth laughed, "that is what makes it all the funnier. If they repeat any of what I 'revealed' they will merely be helping us to become better known players in this ridiculous game – because they will be making it widely known that the Bennet's have been blessed by the valued patronage of the Duke of Derbyshire!"

Elizabeth and Jane merely needed to say the word 'game' for the rest of the afternoon, and the other would burst into a fit of giggles. Mrs Bennet took their merriment as a good sign – surely one of them, or her younger daughters – would be able to tempt the Duke of Derbyshire to continue his attentions to her family. That would surely throw the girls into the paths of other influential, wealthy gentlemen.

The Bennet's carriage arrived at Derbyshire House at the correct time, but its occupants were not all exhibiting the correct manners. Lydia, annoyed that dinners took place a full two hours later in Town, was loudly complaining of hunger. Mary was berating Kitty for slouching in a 'slothful' manner. Jane was attempting to placate them all, and Lizzy, with her Mama poking and prodding at their haute couture, was dreading the entire night being an embarrassment to her eldest sister's chances with Mr Bingley. As soon as a liveried footman opened the carriage door, however, the ladies all attempted to appear far from out of sorts with one another.

Elizabeth followed her Mama and Jane from their modest equipage and glanced up in awe at the enormity and grandness of Derbyshire House. Mary, Kitty and Lydia climbed the steps behind her. A butler opened the large mahogany door, and Elizabeth saw four people awaiting their party. The faces of Darcy, Bingley, the Colonel and Georgiana were glowing in the light from several ornate candelabrums.

"What an impressive house," Mrs Bennet said, and Elizabeth was surprised when Darcy took her mother's arm.

"I am most proud of it, Mrs Bennet," he told her. "It was built by my grandfather, the 1st Duke of Derbyshire, after he was granted his title for helping to suppress the Jacobite rebellion last century. My father's contribution was to improve the edifice with Bath stone. I have added the Corinthian portico, which you just passed through."

Bingley took Jane's arm and, much to the Colonel's surprise, offered his other to Elizabeth. He soon realised that Darcy had made this request of his friend. The Colonel was content to merely follow Miss Eliza with Georgiana on one arm and the bookish sister on his other. He racked his brain trying to remember whether her name was Maria or Margaret. Lydia and Kitty followed the party, whispering and giggling as they made their way up the elegant staircase and and then into the dining room.

The Duke of Derbyshire had not been in the mood for entertaining since the previous summer. His French cook, liberated from Madam Guillotine by a whisker, had been bemoaning this fact to the housekeeper and butler only that Sabbath. As soon as the Duke had sent word that he was having a small dinner party, Chef had cooked up a storm of _grande cuisine_.

Georgiana hesitantly took her seat between at one end of the large table. Her brother stood by the other, waiting for the ladies to find their places. As Darcy had expected, Richard felt obliged to sit near Georgie and the younger sisters. This left him with his main object: Miss Eliza near his end of the table. She sat on one side of him, her Mama on the other. Jane took a seat next to Bingley, and Darcy was relieved that it had all gone according to his plans. Bingley, being such a loyal friend, deserved this chance to show Mrs Bennet what an excellent catch he was for her eldest daughter.

Elizabeth had never dined á la française on such a grand scale. She was relieved that the tureen of soup was closer to her end of the table, however. The smell of fish always made her queasy. There were several large joints of meat, including a large roasted fowl, and veal cutlets. The asparagus and other vegetables were well seasoned. She particularly liked the oyster sauce. Elizabeth found that little of the conversation fell to her. Her Mama, very impressed by the fine furnishings, delightful helpfulness of the footmen, and exquisite food, filled the silences with a running commentary – finding pleasure in everything.

The Duke of Derbyshire, meanwhile, was berating himself for his inability to talk to Elizabeth. Beyond being quick to carve meat for her, offering to have her soup re-heated if it were too cool for her liking and exchanging pleasantries about how well pleased his sister was to deepen their acquaintance, Darcy was at a loss to know what to say.

Mrs Bennet carefully watched Darcy's marked attentions to her second-eldest daughter. Lydia seemed far more appealing to her mind – always batting her eyelashes at the gentlemen. She and Kitty were flirting excessively with Colonel Fitzwilliam at this very moment. Miss Lizzy, on the other hand, was being most ungrateful for all of her Mama's tutelage. Elizabeth sat still, smiling and answering questions politely; more intent on Mr Bingley's conversation with Jane, than on entertaining the Duke! Although her pretty gown displayed her lithe figure well, she made little effort to draw attention to her ample bosoms, as Lydia or Kitty would have done if seated so close to the Duke. She barely held up her end of the conversation! Perhaps, as Jane had suggested earlier, the Duke was rather shy and reserved. Mrs Bennet would make it her mission to draw him out!

When dessert was announced, Mrs Bennet saw her chance. As the servants made their way around the table, she purposefully knocked her entire glass of claret across the table and straight onto Elizabeth's lap.

"Mama!" Elizabeth exclaimed, shocked by her mother's obvious ploy.

"Oh, my! I am so very clumsy!" Mrs Bennet cried. "Please forgive me, my dearest Lizzy! Oh, how mortifying!"

Darcy quickly nodded to his sister, giving quick instructions to his housekeeper, and speaking in a low reassuring tone to Elizabeth as Georgiana reached them. She was soon being escorted to the private suites.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

The Duke of Derbyshire silently approached Elizabeth in the dim, private room. His sister was nowhere to be seen – having been distracted by going in search of a new gown. Elizabeth tensed when she felt his hand on her shoulder, but when she turned to look up at him, her smile was genuine.

Darcy boldly held out his hand and she took it, her gloved fingers intertwining with his. Elizabeth quietly followed him into the master suite of rooms, her stocking-clad feet light on the marble floor. She giggled as he locked the door, her breath warm against his ear. Darcy led her over to his favourite armchair beside the fireplace. He stoked the smouldering coals and lit the candles on the ornate mantel.

Darcy turned to face Elizabeth, marveling at her beauty and reaching out a hand to draw her to him. He pulled her into his lap and she snuggled in under his chin. Darcy hummed happily to himself as he pulled each of the hairpins loose until her hair tumbled in warm waves over his trembling fingers. Her musky scent was so delicious and he wondered how far he could go before she would object.

Realising that she was already enfolded in his arms in her chemise gave him courage. Darcy dared to trail his fingers up and down her spine. He could tell that she liked that from the way she arched her back towards his touch. He buried his head in her bosom, feeling secure in her love.

"Your Grace!"

Darcy groaned, burying his head under the pillows. He did not want to wake from the warm and delicious dream.

"Your Grace!"

His valet, Cartwright, was the last person he wanted to see. In his dreams, Elizabeth acceded to his every whim, fulfilling all of his fantasies.

"It's half past 10, Duke!" the upper servant barked.

Darcy sat up quickly and then dizzily waited for the room to stop tilting. "Devlin shall be here within the hour!"

"Indeed, sir," Cartwright replied.

"Has Lady Georgiana breakfasted?" Darcy asked, regretting taking such a large dose of laudanum for his pounding headache after the Bennet's had departed.

"She has," Cartwright replied, laying out Darcy's clothes while his master used the water closet.

"Your sister received a call from some young ladies."

"The Bennet girls?" Darcy asked at once, splashing water on his face from the washstand.

"No," Cartwright replied, beginning to dress his master. "Mr Bingley's sisters, as well as Miss Sneyd and Miss Parker."

"Oh," Darcy said, disinterested.

He was soon on his way to his study, awaiting an update from the Bow Street Runners about Wickham. He avoided the sunny morning room, knowing that the fawning attentions of Miss Bingley and her friends would do little to settle his stomach. He drank the tea that Mrs Lovett brought him, thanking the housekeeper for her prompt help when Miss Elizabeth Bennet needed her assistance the night before.

Mrs Lovett smiled, thanked him and uncovered the caraway cake she had asked Cook to bake for their master. Mrs Lovett was one of the few servants who was trusted with family secrets, such as this Wickham business, having been in service for the Darcy's since the late Duchess' marriage to Darcy's father. Darcy happily munched on the sweet treat, remembering how his mother had always offered him a slice when he was ill or in poor spirits.

"I had a card from Mrs Bennet, Your Grace," Mrs Lovett remembered to tell him as she was leaving the study.

"Oh," Darcy looked up from the row of figures he had begun to tally in a ledger.

"She invited you and Lady Georgiana to a family picnic in Hyde Park on Saturday," his housekeeper informed him. "I was waiting to tell Lady Georgiana after I had checked that you were free for nuncheon on that day."

"We most certainly shall attend," Darcy said immediately. "I do hope the weather will fine up before Saturday. Please ask my sister to promptly send a note of acceptance back to Mrs Bennet."

"As you wish, Your Grace," Mrs Lovett smiled and closed the door behind her.

The figures on the page danced before Darcy's eyes. All he could think about was the opportunity to see Elizabeth once more. He had never felt such a heady rush when enamoured by a woman. He replayed the scene in his mind once more, realizing that it was her mind, as well as her body, which he found so tantalizing.

The previous night, Darcy had taken the candelabra decisively in hand and escorted Elizabeth and his sister up the elegant staircase to Georgiana's room. Footmen and maids rushed about lighting additional candles.

"Miss Bennet chooses to wear half-mourning tones, Georgiana. See what you can find her, dearest," Darcy mumbled.

Elizabeth paused in her futile sponging of her lavender gown. She straightened up, the crimson stain on her skirt momentarily forgotten. "That is most kind, sir." A small smile had tugged at the corners of her mouth.

"I do aim to be so," Darcy had replied, "I have not the winning ways of my cousin or Mr Bingley, I'm afraid."

"Thank you for making my eldest sister so happy this evening, sir," Elizabeth had smiled.

Darcy had not known what her look meant, as she was ushered into Georgiana's apartments. Darcy had then paced up and down the long gallery, waiting for them to emerge. He had played the brief interchange over in his mind, wondering what he could have said or done to earn her further respect.

She emerged with Georgiana, wearing a dove grey dress, the skirt only a little longer than the fashion, due to the slight disparity in their heights.

"You look very well," Darcy had told their guest.

"Thank you, your sister has excellent taste," Elizabeth had said, smiling at Georgiana in an easy, friendly manner. She had then turned to him, "You must allow me to apologise for my mother's charade."

"Charade?" Darcy and Georgiana had asked in unison.

"Why, yes," Elizabeth sighed. "She sacrificed my poor lavender dress – a personal favourite – in order to ensure that I spent several minutes alone with you both."

Georgiana looked at her brother in confusion. Whatever their differences regarding matters of courtship, Elizabeth jesting about her mother's motives in this manner clearly showed a wont of propriety. What was his opinion on the matter?

Darcy smiled as he led the way towards the staircase. "Miss Bennet, are you insinuating that your Mama purposefully destroyed your lovely gown?"

"I am precisely, sir," Elizabeth replied, gracing him with the hint of a smile. "I'm afraid she employs many tricks. I love her dearly, of course, but tact and poise have never been my mother's strong points. I am afraid that if you looked up 'subtlety' in Dr. Johnson's famed 'Dictionary of the English Language', you would not find my Mama's portrait."

Darcy had chuckled and Georgiana had even found herself momentarily forgetting her recent heartache. The younger lady dearly wished she had someone brave and quick-witted like Elizabeth to guide her.

Darcy seemed to be thinking along similar lines, "If only a lady such as yourself would compose a guide, so that gentlemen would be on their guard against such tricks, Miss Bennet."

"My Papa used to jest that if a woman has the misfortune of knowing anything, she should conceal it as well as she can."

Georgiana was again unsure how to respond to this, but she liked that this lady could make her brother chuckle. It made her wish so many things were different; George had made him laugh once – could it not be that way again? Georgiana shook her head as if to clear it. Fitzwilliam had made his feelings clear and she must learn not to trust their childhood friend.

"Was your Papa a shrewd observer of other's follies?"

Elizabeth nodded, "Yes, sir, and he was also very fond of reading satires and histories. My father loved nothing more than losing himself in his library."

"You must come and borrow books from my collection," Darcy told her, "Uh, when you next visit my sister."

"Thank you," Elizabeth replied, surprised by his kindness and ease of manner when he was away from the larger party.

Elizabeth had then nodded politely at his cousin as she rejoined her mother in the Dining Room. After the gentlemen were alone, Darcy had chided the Colonel for not taking the opportunity to apologise to Miss Bennet for his part in omitting the Darcy's titles in his introductions of them. After all, the Duke, Bingley and Georgiana had all apologized to the Bennet's over the matter. Darcy had achieved the rare victory of leaving his jocular companion speechless.

The clocks suddenly striking 11 brought Darcy back to the present time. Now, Darcy sat in his large study, looking around at the shelves of books and wondering which tomes Elizabeth would like best. Perhaps, it would be fitting for him to take a selection to her at Saturday's picnic.

Devlin was surprised to find the young Duke flicking through a mixture of novels – from 'Evelina' to 'Belinda'. He had not thought the serious nobleman to be a follower of modern fiction.

Unfortunately, he came bearing bad news, the watchmen and former confidantes he had interviewed, had no word of George Wickham's whereabouts.

"I shall redouble my efforts, Your Grace," the gruff constable informed him. "In the meantime, I have reminded the watchmen and runners of the need to keep a close eye on the safety of the young ladies hereabouts."

Darcy thanked the inspector, and saw him out to the quiet street. He then went in search of his sister. Darcy was worried when he saw her crying at her writing desk in the morning room. He squatted beside her, wishing there was something he could say to ease her misplaced heartache over that cad, Wickham.

"I'm sorry, Fitzwilliam," Georgiana whispered for what must have been the hundredth time that March.

Darcy handed her his handkerchief, "He is not worthy of you, my darling. I know he makes all kinds of heartfelt speeches, but his object truly is your dowry. I shall prove it to you when I find him."

Georgiana sought to change the subject and told him worriedly, "Miss Bingley told me that Miss Eliza Bennet seeks to ensnare you, Fitzwilliam. Apparently, Miss Eliza told her, in the hearing of Miss Sneyd and Mrs Hurst, that she is 'adept' at the games ladies play to win gentlemen."

He rubbed her back, "No doubt Miss Bennet was being facetious, Georgie. I have heard her both loudly decry and quietly mock such 'sport'. You saw how she often takes delight in voicing opinions that are not entirely her own."

"I told Miss Sneyd and the ladies so," Georgiana replied. "Miss Bingley said that 'sarcasm was indeed the lowest form of wit.' I don't think they like the Bennet sisters very much."

"I have no doubt," Darcy replied. "What was your opinion of the Bennet girls?"

"I was surprised that the younger ones were all 'out' before the older ones were married," Georgiana replied. "Miss Lydia is even younger than I am! I like Miss Jane and Miss Eliza the best."

"We have found a topic we agree on completely, Georgie," Darcy observed, kissing her forehead. "Now, be sure to accept that invitation to Mrs Bennet's picnic, my love."

Georgiana nodded and began her note afresh. Her brother was clearly taken by Miss Eliza – a pretty lady who cared little for his title; but would she care for him at all? Only time would tell.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

They had a very fine day for the Hyde Park picnic; Elizabeth was relieved that the outward circumstances of arrangement and punctuality were in favour of a pleasant party. Mrs Bennet's bossy directives to the staff were softened slightly by the presence of her considerate brother and his gentle wife.

The Gardiner children, exuberant to run free on the green grass, kept the younger girls busy. Jane and Elizabeth stayed close by their Mama – wanting to make sure that she did not completely embarrass them when their other guests arrived.

Elizabeth was worried when she heard Mrs Bennet talking of Jane's 'impending happiness' with Mr Bingley. She was sure to stress to her Mama that it was wrong of her to say so. Thankfully, Mrs Gardiner also carried the same point, reminding Fanny not to count her chickens before they hatched.

Jane, meanwhile, blushed and tried to stay busy, arranging the wildflowers the children had picked as a centrepiece of the assorted picnic food at the refreshments table. Mary returned to perch quietly on the edge of a picnic blanket. Lydia and Kitty were 'flouncing about' at a group of horse guards on the far bank.

Edward Gardiner called out to and assembled his children as they saw their guests' carriages approaching. First to arrive was Charles Bingley and his younger sister. Mrs Bennet and Jane fondly introduced the Gardiner's to the Bingley's. Mr Bingley was everything bright and affable; Caroline looked most displeased and uncomfortable.

"I must apologise that my other sister, Louisa, could not meet you for this pleasant repast," Bingley said to Mrs Bennet and her family. "I'm afraid that her husband had a bad attack of a gentleman's complaint."

"Oh, how unfortunate," Jane replied, frowning. "Please extend our best wishes to Mr Hurst."

Elizabeth bit her tongue, wondering whether Mr Hurst would suffer less from gout if he walked more, ate less and partook of fewer strong drinks.

"Hurst, Hurst," Mr Gardiner mumbled to himself. "Pray, is he Mr Gilderoy Hurst of Grosvenor Street?"

"He is indeed!" Bingley exclaimed, accepting the glass of punch a servant had handed him.

"Aha," Mr Gardiner replied. "He is an investor in one of our East India lines."

"Oh, yes," Caroline said, her eyes narrowed on Elizabeth and Jane, "you're in trade, aren't you, Mr Gardiner?"

"I am indeed," the ladies' Uncle replied. "From what our dear Jane mentioned, I understand that your father helped to revolutionise the wool industry in the North. He was quite the trailblazer!"

"You are too kind," Bingley humbly thanked him for his compliment. "He was much loved amongst all his friends in Leeds."

Caroline barely hid her distaste and spat, "He… he was not a merchant, however."

"I'm sure it was a very profitable endeavor, nonetheless," Mr Gardiner replied and then promptly changed the subject, asking Bingley about his interests.

Jane beamed with pleasure to see how readily her family accepted Mr Bingley. Caroline, meanwhile, seethed with resentment that this tradesman had possessed the audacity to seek to 'put her in her place' for questioning his background!

The second, awaited carriage arrived and Darcy handed his sister down, shepherding her over to the picnic blankets. His ducal staff, who seemed to accompany him everywhere, assembled around the perimeter. Bingley asked the pleasure of making the introductions and Mrs Bennet readily acceded.

From the hints her brother and his wife had dropped that week; about the unlikelihood of all the girls securing titled gentlemen; she had begun to revise her initial estimations of her girl's chances. She had decided that if even one could marry a Duke or Earl, then the remaining could secure rich and influential husbands. Also, Bingley was well respected in several gentlemen's clubs; his marriage to Jane could secure a fine match for Kitty and Mary. She had decided, however, that Lydia would be her prize. A gentleman of the highest rank would win her favourite daughter's hand. The Duke of Devonshire would do quite nicely!

The introductions over and gingerbread biscuits snatched; the younger Bennet's and Gardiner's ran back towards the Serpentine waters. Lydia caterwauled and screeched, although Lizzy was unsure what alleged wrong had been committed against her by the Gardiner's eldest girl. Thankfully, Mr Gardiner and his wife proved most capable of engaging the Duke in intelligent and edifying conversations.

Caroline, frustrated by the easy conversation occurring between Miss Eliza and Lady Georgiana, dropped hints about the Gardiner's address, commenting on the smog in that part of Town. Mr Gardiner was again jocular and even-tempered in his responses, earning him further respect from Darcy and Bingley. After the soup, the latter fixed his sister with a most disapproving look, but she remained quiet not due to this, but for fear of being rebuked by the Duke.

"We haven't seen the Duke of Devonshire of late," Mrs Bennet remarked, fluffing up a pillow while the mutton and cottage pie was served.

"What lovely country fare," Georgiana mumbled politely, obviously trying to change the subject.

Mrs Bennet smiled and then added, "I suppose there are a dozen French chefs at Chatsworth."

When Darcy and his sister did not volunteer any information about the Duke with eight stately homes; whom she had particularly earmarked for her darling Lydia; she resorted to openly questioning his whereabouts.

"He is from Town," Darcy said, his face clouding over.

"During the Season!" Mrs Bennet exclaimed, "Something in particular must have occurred to make him rush away at this time of year!"

"Mama," Elizabeth said warningly, watching how tense Darcy had become. "It is probably a matter of estate business. It is certainly none of ours."

Mrs Bennet glared at her second-eldest daughter and Madeline Gardiner intervened, beginning a pleasant conversation with Darcy and his shy sister about their delight over realizing that they she had grown up near their beloved Pemberley. A long conversation about the rustic joys of Lambton ensued.

The Duke seemed to look at Elizabeth a great deal. He stared at her even more than Bingley did at Jane – if that is possible to imagine. Elizabeth began to wonder what she had said or done to earn his disapproval. His half-smile when she would catch his eyes on her face was most disconcerting. She had no idea what was thinking. Caroline became all the more bitter, but Jane tried nobly to draw her into conversation. Mrs Bennet began to listen when she heard 'Cavendish' and 'Chatsworth'.

"His Grace's cousin is in poor health," Caroline was saying.

Darcy looked up sharply, wondering how much Caroline knew, and how much she would say in such a public forum. To his relief, she knew little or concealed much. The Duke of Devonshire confided in few, so his unrequited love for his cousin, who had subsequently married another man, was not commonly known. The lady's illness had begun after she had begun a scandalous affair with Lord Byron. Her recovery, and attempted reconciliation both with her husband and the Duke's family, was not something that Darcy would tolerate being gossiped about in his presence.

Relieved when the conversation changed to a discussion about the latest fashion for larger print patterns, Darcy turned his attention back to Elizabeth. She was attempting to draw his sister out of her shell. Unfortunately, Georgie's heartsickness over Wickham had made her retreat even further within herself. He knew that her nervous demeanor must be perplexing for someone as open, lively, vivacious and eloquent as Miss Elizabeth.

Elizabeth was concerned to see that Darcy's sister looked quite pale. The Lady's eyes, when they did meet her own, were red -rimmed. Georgiana ducked her head once more, picking at the bread and butter pudding and currants on her china plate. Elizabeth wondered what the matter was. Had she quarreled with her brother? Perhaps, Lady Georgiana did not approve of the Duke associating with people from families so far beneath the Darcy's station in life. Darcy had, however, eaten the simple fare most heartily. This surprised her; there were times when he seemed quite above others and yet, here he sat, enjoying a discourse with her 'lowly' relations. Perhaps, she had misjudged him based on finding out about his title.

The children arrived, jostling with each other over the remaining picnic fare. Bingley and Jane asked the others if they would like to take a turn about the Park. To Elizabeth's surprise, Darcy insisted that Georgiana go in his stead. Looking back, Elizabeth saw that the Duke was walking in the opposite direction with her Uncle. He was gesticulating and seemed to be pointing out Derbyshire House across the green expanse and promenading couples on the Lane.

Elizabeth enjoyed a pleasant walk with her sisters, cousins, Lady Georgiana, Caroline and Mr Bingley. The adults were much drowned out by the younger one's banter, but they seemed content to observe the playfulness of the Gardiner's brood. Caroline thought them quite uncouth, however and she was relieved when their party made it's way back towards the picnic spot.

Elizabeth was surprised to see her mother excitedly shaking Darcy's hand. The Duke looked most uncomfortable and stepped away awkwardly, returning to Mr Gardiner's side. All were smiling widely and Elizabeth wondered if the Duke had agreed to invite them to a Ball or other grand occasion.

"I would be honoured if you would take a turn about the Park with me, Miss Bennet," Darcy bowed.

Surprised, Elizabeth took his proffered arm. They walked in silence. The Duke seemed lost in thought. As they reached a copse of fine trees, Elizabeth glanced back. The remainder of their party appeared to be engaged in enjoying a port-wine jelly and other sweet treats, which Mrs Bennet had ordered from Gunther's Confectioners.

Darcy glanced down at her and cleared his throat, "I hope that this will not be unwelcome news, Miss Bennet. I have asked your Uncle's permission and he agreed."

He fell silent, patted her gloved hand in the crook of his arm and kept walking, wondering how best to woo her. Elizabeth was stunned. It slowly dawned on her that the Duke wished to court her! Had she not been impertinent, opinionated and sarcastic – even in the face of his ducal power?

"Miss Bennet," Darcy began again, finding it easier to make the speech he had practised in the mirror over recent days, if he looked straight ahead. "It is rare for somebody born into my family to wed for anything other than an allegiance of titled and extremely wealthy patrons. I know that you abhor such notions; I, myself, determined after my father's death, that I was wealthy and titled enough on my own. I would marry for love, not pecuniary interest or to gain yet another estate. The two I have keep me quite busy as it is. My parents had barely spoken with one another when they entered the marriage state. They were never content with one another."

Elizabeth was not sure what to say, so she merely nodded her head and waited for him to continue. Her heart beat hard within her chest. Did he surely wish to court her? Perhaps, he merely needed someone to listen to him who was not in his employ.

"From our brief time together, I have seen you to be intelligent, lively and kind. Very few women of my acquaintance have ever been able to make me laugh. Also, you are the handsomest and loveliest woman I have ever seen."

Elizabeth was surprised by all this flattery. He had not enumerated her many faults. Her temperament was not as calm as Jane's and her knowledge of the world not as broad as her Aunt Madeline's. Darcy was studying her face once more, noting the blush and graceful shake of her head at his compliments.

"Your humility and elegance are much befitting of a Duchess, Miss Bennet. I, like you, believe that a meritocracy is even more important than the aristocracy. Such views do not make me a favourite of the Prince, as 'Devonshire' is, but I believe that the King was closer to the mark during his reign. Being a hereditary leader among my tenants and dependents does not entitle me to dictate every aspect of their less fortunate lives. I have many duties to serve these people, particularly at Pemberley, and I desire a woman that I love by my side. As I said, I have asked your Uncle for his permission to make you an offer. Miss Bennet, will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?"

Elizabeth gasped and looked up at him in shock. She had no idea what to say to such an astonishing, sudden and unexpected offer of marriage. The Duke of Derbyshire loved _her_? He wanted to marry _her_?


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Elizabeth was unsure what to say to such an unexpected, eloquent and unbelievably flattering proposal of marriage. She contemplated the likely days, weeks, months and years of displeasure she would endure, principally from her Mama, for an outright refusal of the Duke's hand. She also worried about how it would hurt her sister's chances of making fine matches if she declined his offer. Elizabeth had to give him credit to, for the amiable manner in which he had engaged the Gardiner's in conversation. He had not acted in a condescending or haughty manner, as others in his position would have done. Still, it all seemed so sudden. Could he really be sure that she would be the right lady to make him happy?

"We only met each other mere weeks ago," she commented, trying desperately to take stock of her own thoughts and feelings.

"In even a short time, Miss Bennet, I have become ardently devoted to you. A courtship of many months would certainly lead to a deeper attachment on both sides. As I see this blossoming of love as a certainty, I see no reason to delay. You must forgive the speed of my addresses; I have never been so enamoured of a lady."

A delicate blush reddened Elizabeth's countenance. As they began another lap of the Serpentine waters, many thoughts swirled within Elizabeth's mind. In deference to her discomposure, he kindly remained silent. Darcy had certainly been very kind about her continued sadness over her father's death. He seemed to understand what it was to mourn over the loss of loved ones. Even though it had been more than a year since Mr Bennet's passing, Darcy had realised that Elizabeth's great love for her Papa made her prefer the muted tones of half-mourning long after other young ladies would have worn the fashionable autumn hues.

"You called me kind," Elizabeth said at last. "I can think of few examples of kindness displayed during our short acquaintance.

"On the contrary," Darcy parried, "you have modeled kindness to all about you!"

Elizabeth looked doubtful, "I do not believe that I deserve such praise, sir."

"Then I shall have to convince you," Darcy said gallantly. He was relieved at how much easier she was to talk to now that there were no unwanted interruptions from her Mama or frivolity from her younger sisters. "Firstly, you are kind to your eldest sister. I have seen your efforts to put her potential happiness with Bingley above your Mama's repeated assertions that she should marry a gentleman of rank who already owns a grand estate. You can see, as can I, that Charles and Miss Bennet are quite well suited. You have no doubt borne with your mother's initial discontent, to promote the match, in order to ensure your sister's felicity."

Elizabeth glanced up at his noble mien in surprise, "You are very perceptive, sir."

"I have spent many hours studying your conduct at every possible opportunity," Darcy replied. "I know my proposal is sudden. I would certainly allow you to choose the date, Miss Bennet, although I hope it would be sooner, rather than later."

The intensity of his gaze kindled warmth deep within her. Even her skin felt hot, and she looked away. Her discomfiture over this remarks made him hurry on.

"You are also kind to your mother and younger sisters. You tolerate some of their foibles, and seek to correct others. Why, even in the discussion of the recent fashions I just overheard, you were cautioning Miss Lydia to not spend above the funds in her own reticule. You earned her contempt, but to have not said so would have been unkind and imprudent. I think you a very kind sister; in fact, this is the feature I love most about you."

"You are too kind," Elizabeth smiled.

"Perhaps one of the main reasons for my desire for as brief a courtship as possible, is my very great need for somebody that I can trust to help me guide my own sister in the world. She instantly felt a strong attachment to you as well, Miss Bennet."

"I thought she seemed quite sad this morning," Elizabeth observed, wondering at his assertion of his sister's pleasure over their proposed match.

"Now, who is the perceptive one," Darcy replied. "My sister, although she is not yet 'out', believes herself to be heartbroken. You see, I know I can confide such things in you, Miss Bennet, and not worry that they will be under discussion at the theatre or in a satirical piece in _The Times_."

"She did not think herself in love with Mr Bingley did she?" Elizabeth said worriedly, remembering some hints that Caroline had dropped over tea the previous week.

"Oh no, not at all," Darcy replied. "I am afraid that a once-loved protégé of my father's has twice attempted to elope with my poor sister. You see, she does not believe me that he looks at her and sees thirty thousand pounds, instead of the pretty and talented young lady she truly is."

"Oh this is most shocking! Your poor sister!" Elizabeth exclaimed, beginning to see that to a bachelor, the second eldest of five sisters would seem like just the kind of wife and friend he needed, at such a time.

"Thank you for your compassion, Miss Bennet," the Duke continued. "George Wickham, you see, enjoyed the patronage and protection of my dear father. He took pity on his steward's clever son - sending him first to school at Eton and then on to Cambridge. It seems that no kindness goes unpunished after all. I sound most resentful, I know, but I must tell you the whole of it. I beg your forgiveness if I offend your virtuous nature."

"Please go on," Elizabeth said. "If it helps you to unburden your troubles, then I am willing to listen."

"You are all that is good," Darcy replied. "Mr Wickham did not even take the living left him in my father's will. He instead, demanded three thousand pounds, and turned his back on the Church. That may have been for the best. I knew him at University, and afterwards to be, and you will forgive the expression, a profligate rake! He treated women as possessions, leading them on a merry dance while they showered riches on him. Having wrung them dry, body and soul; he would grow tired of their needs, discarding them. I, myself, have believed, since after my father's demise, that the marriage bed should be kept pure. The Colonel and I have tried to make as much of this clear to Georgiana as we think wise. She is so young and such an innocent. Her last two lady's companions betrayed us; one because she was under Wickham's spell; the other for the proverbial thirty pieces of silver. I barely let her out of my sight, unless it is to visit the Colonel or one of our Aunts."

"You have both suffered a great deal, sir. I can indeed see that you would have difficulty trusting the 'fortune hunters' of the Ton!"

"I hope you can see why I value your candour and strength of character, Miss Bennet."

"I am not used to such compliments," Elizabeth replied, returning his smile.

"Few women have ever cheered my low spirits as you do, Miss Bennet. There were some nights after this most recent attempt to spirit my lovely Georgiana away when I partook of laudanum. Wanting to be able to observe you more clearly at each event of the Season has been my means of lowering the dose."

"I am sorry that you have been in such pain," Elizabeth replied, seeing the man behind the pomp and ceremony once more.

They fell into a companionable silence once more. Elizabeth took note of the way he did not clamour for her attentions; it reminded her fondly of her late Papa. Thinking on this, she realised how Darcy had been most solicitous in asking about her father's tastes and interests. The Duke had even sent books with his sister's note of acceptance to today's picnic. The satirical tomes and 'History of the Classical World' had proved most diverting and their choice had shown his good taste. It had also made it clear that the Duke had listened to every word of her warm recollections of her father's witty nature and scholarly pursuits.

Thinking of her own witty comments, often at the expense of the aristocracy, Elizabeth was startled at how, with no attempts on her part to secure his affections, she had clearly done just that. It was clear from his every look and word that he was violently in love with her.

"I did think you rather attached to Miss Bingley," Elizabeth said, testing his temper and trying to make out his character.

The Duke's eyebrows shot up in surprise and he exclaimed, "Indeed! I do not… I do not want to speak ill of the sister of one of my dearest friends, but women of her kind look down upon others far too easily. If one was finicky about status, she would also be lower on the list."

"Do you really think so?" Elizabeth asked.

"Your father was a gentleman with an estate. Hers, on the other hand, was a speculator in the wool trade. I do not," Darcy quickly said, "cast aspersions on people who work in such industries. I merely point out that I think – whether her dowry is five thousand more or not – she is not your equal in terms of the status of your fathers. I do, of course, all women of my acquaintance to be beneath you in terms of beauty and elegance. Few possess your gracious nature."

"I am, sir, concerned about the rapidity of your actions," Elizabeth confessed uneasily.

"I understand as much, Miss Bennet," Darcy replied at once, "and I must apologise if I have seemed insensible to your desire for a lengthy courtship."

"I would not expect any one with your title, wealth, connections and status to pay court to me at all, sir!" Elizabeth reminded him.

"Which makes you even more appealing," Darcy assured her. "As you jested the other night, so many young women and their Mama's play games. If I did not think you would laugh at me, I could relate many tales of flirtatious behaviour that earned my ire, rather than my heart."

Elizabeth saw how he looked at her with much ardour as he spoke to her. She smiled, "If only they realised that flattering men's vanity, mirroring their actions and dropping handkerchiefs in crowds had the opposite effect on some gentlemen."

Darcy chuckled, "It is ironic, is it not? I deeply value that you see the man behind the façade, Miss Bennet."

He patted her gloved hand in the crook of her arm and they walked on. Elizabeth found herself wondering what it would be like to feel his bare fingers against her own. He cut such a fine figure and his features were incredibly handsome. She had not realised how much so until she was in such close proximity to him! Being married to an odious man like Mr Collins would certainly make attempts at producing an heir a burden. The Duke, on the other hand, with his attentiveness and sportsman-like physique would surely make such pursuits a joy!

Seeing a red flush spreading from her neck to her cheeks, Darcy wondered what if he had just said something to mortify her. He replayed their conversation in his mind. Perhaps, he wondered, she was not used to being the centre of attention. As they walked, many passers-by gave respectful bows or curtseys. Darcy, however, was convinced that they cared more for his ducal ring and wealthy attire, rather than for whom he truly was as person.

"What I cannot stand about many people is that they don't think about all the sacrifices that people born into positions of great power must make. My life has, thus far, been one marked by much responsibility, family feuds, and betrayals by those I thought I could trust. Life is short and uncertain, Miss Bennet. As your beloved Shakespeare puts it, we have few hours to strut upon this stage. I have endured the losses of many relations to either diseases contracted in some far-flung corner of Empire or during the heat of battle. This very year, I have lost two cousins to battles with Napoleon. Richard, thankfully, continues to come home, but I do worry every time he travels to the Continent that Georgiana shall lose her other guardian. His loss would weigh heavily upon me indeed. You see that is what we have in common, Miss Bennet, once you strip away all the other trappings, we both treasure people far more than possessions."

His deep devotion to his sister and his desire for the happiness of so many others: Georgiana, Bingley, Richard, and even herself, made Elizabeth make a decision that she would never have thought she would make. He had alluded to men that would have treated some one of her status as a source of pocket money or as a mistress. He had much more honourable intentions for her future and she decided to honour that desire. A few weeks after making his acquaintance, Miss Elizabeth Bennet of a rented townhouse in Harley Street promised to marry His Grace, Fitzwilliam Darcy, the esteemed Duke; the wealthy owner of Derbyshire House, Mayfair and Pemberley, Derbyshire.

When he first heard her simple 'Yes' he was unsure what she was referring to. Was she agreeing that people were more important than possessions, or was she accepting his proposal?

"I shall marry you," she clarified.

"Oh! My dearest, loveliest, kindest Elizabeth!" he exclaimed, wanting to passionately embrace her and taste her sweet lips.

For the sake of propriety, he settled for removing her glove and caressing her delicate skin with light kisses. The light dancing in her fine eyes made Elizabeth's delight obvious. Darcy tucked the glove under his sleeve and, still holding her right hand, took a family heirloom from his waistcoat pocket.

"It would have seemed like a rock against my heart if you had refused me," he whispered, suddenly solemn as he placed the engagement ring on her trembling finger.

Elizabeth looked down at the exquisite silver and gold ring, feeling far from worthy of anything so grand. Much like the Duke's coronet above the shield on his coat of arms, it bore a strawberry leaf design around its rim.

They barely had time to announce their engagement before Mrs Bennet had begun to smother her daughter in a fierce hug, "I knew how it would be! Oh, my Eliza! Did I not predict as much? I am sure I did! Oh, my daughter married to a Peer!"

Georgiana, The Gardiner's, Bingley, Jane and all the rest gathered around to congratulate them. Caroline's acceptance of the match, however, was far from cordial. Darcy and his fiancé, however, did not seem to notice. The Duke was quick to invite them all to Derbyshire House for a dinner on the following Tuesday. He felt sure, by then, that his attorney would have an acceptable marriage settlement ready for Mr Gardiner and Elizabeth's perusal. He, of course, included the whole party in the invitation.

"When is the joyous event to take place?" Mrs Bennet asked for the fifteenth time.

"Your daughter shall name the date, madam," Darcy replied, and then took his leave of them, pausing only to kiss Elizabeth's hand once more.

"Oh! And look at that ring!" Mrs Bennet exclaimed. "Have you ever seen anything so fine, brother?"

Darcy made his escape from her fervent and ungraceful display, escorting his sister back to his ducal carriage. He looked back to see Elizabeth smiling with delight as she hugged Jane. He reflected with joy that she would soon hold him in her caring embrace.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

As soon as Darcy reached Derbyshire House and saw his sister to the music room, he settled himself in his library. He sent an express to his attorney and composing an announcement to appear in 'The Times'. He wondered whether he should wait before placing it, wanting to make sure that Elizabeth approved of the wording. Would it really be three whole days before she sat in this very room with her Uncle and 'critiqued' the marriage settlement he would have drawn up? He was not sure how he would endure such an absence.

Just the mere thought of her soon being in either of his homes, ready to do as he wished, filled him with nervous awe. He would have to contrive to invite Elizabeth over to take tea with Georgiana. That would lift his sister's spirits; he was sure! Darcy decided that perhaps inviting Jane would show how eager he was to get to know at least one or two of her relations better; he couldn't conceive of having her Mama or younger sisters at the house more than was necessary.

Darcy had been surprised at how cultured and pleasant the Gardiner's were. He would be willing to become better acquainted with them, but he hoped that once Elizabeth was married, Mrs Bennet would have much match-making pursuits regarding the younger girls to occupy her. He had even begun to wonder, if it would seem impolitic for him to give Mrs Bennet the wedding present of a holiday to the seaside, or renting her a home to give the girls a Season in another part of the country. Perhaps, she could winter in Bath or somewhere else unconnected with his interests. He did not want, however, to offend Elizabeth. As silly and fickle as some of her relations were, she still loved them. After all, that was something he admired her for.

As soon as Caroline Bingley returned from the Hyde Park picnic, she rushed to her bedchamber. She did not even ask Mr Hurst in forced politeness and feigned obsequiousness how his condition was. She ignored Louisa's offer of tea, and left Charles to share the 'blessed news' of the Duke's engagement to that upstart Miss Eliza!

As she marched off, Charles thought that she looked like a general going off to war! He wondered whether it was her steely glare or the braided trim and epaulettes on her spencer, which made him think so. He wondered what had got into her, hoping that she was not rushing off to write several invitations to her often snide and manipulative friends. They would no doubt wish to gossip at Miss Elizabeth's expense, rather than wish her joy.

Caroline was indeed settled at her writing desk, having tossed her bonnet off in a fit of ill temper. After mending a quill she had snapped in her vehement anger, Caroline settled down to write her missive. She tossed several rejected attempts into the empty grate. Caroline settled on one and wrote a neater version, fancying that the Earl's daughter would compliment her on her fine penmanship.

_Dear Lady Catherine de Bourgh, _

_I am very sorry that my reason for writing is not merely to thank you for your great kindness to my family when we met you at your nephew's last Ball. I write with the deepest respect, knowing that the news I bear may give you much distress. I worry for your poor daughter's health upon hearing the following and wish to put you on your guard. I fear that, although I shall send this express, an announcement may appear in 'The Times' _

_My brother has formed an attachment to a young lady who, since her father's death, has no estate to call home. Your rector, is the cousin of the said lady, and has inherited Mr Bennet's Hertfordshire home. Although I disapprove of my brother's choice, I fear that he may very soon enter into an engagement with her. My dear brother is not a gentleman of rank, so he has not the duties of such a distinguished gentleman._

_It is with the utmost distress that I warn you that your nephew has proposed marriage to another of this gentleman's daughters. __Her mother's brother, the Head of their family, is, unfortunately in trade! He lives in Gracechurch Street in Cheapside. Her other relations also have ignoble professions. Her Uncle, in the small village from whence she came, is an attorney._

The mother and younger sisters flirt outrageously with military blades and loudly proclaim that they are not 'mere fortune hunters' but seek titled gentlemen! If ever more vulgar and imprudent behaviour was seen in Derbyshire House, I have not heard of it. Even though their dowries are lower than my own, and several other suitably elegant and accomplished ladies of my acquaintance, they have the effrontery to aspire to such matches! 

_Miss Eliza Bennet is a most impertinent lady who jests of the games she plays to ensnare gentlemen. Is such a lady to be the next Duchess of Derbyshire, and your niece?___

_I see it as infinitely important for__ families within the same social stratum to maintain connections with each other. Not to do so, and to allow into your circle a person from a lower background, would be a betrayal of your own. I know that His Grace would not have me speak so; he has often told me that as a man of the Enlightenment, he believes in freedom of choice. I will risk being 'cut' by him, however, because I believe that a choice made solely for misplaced and foolish passion, cannot surely be the right one. _

_I apologise for having to cause offence your Ladyship. It was kindly meant and I hope the remedy can be in you, and your brother, preventing this lady from working her feminine wiles on your orphaned nephew._

Yours truly,  
Miss Caroline Bingley

Meanwhile, the young lady at the centre of the entire furore was wishing she could enjoy the respite and solace of her own bedchamber. Elizabeth prayed for patience and bit her tongue as her Mama received yet another 'surprise' caller. Some of her 'dear friends' from neighbouring houses, streets and squares had 'heard on the grapevine' of the engagement. Elizabeth rather expected that her Mama had sent a note to Mrs Jennings, who would have passed the news on to Mrs Allen, and so on. It seemed that, 'despite it being late in the afternoon for calls,' a string of acquaintances had come to ask a hundred questions about Elizabeth's engagement to the Duke of Derbyshire. She had answered the same questions so many times that she felt like she could reply before each group of ladies came to attend her.

Each guest sipped their tea and asked questions like, "Did you anticipate such an offer? May I see the ducal engagement ring? What were his addresses like, my dear?"

Mrs Bennet continued to crow and Elizabeth began to realise why Darcy had not wanted to accompany them back to such a henhouse. He would be mortified by the indecorous display as her mother flounced about among the other cackling and curious mamas!

"To think, there are less than one hundred and fifty Peers in England, and only twenty-five of them are Dukes!" Mrs Anderson exclaimed.

"He is indeed quite the catch!" Mrs Bennet beamed, a paroxysm of delight rushing through her. "To think that a child from my loins will be curtseyed to thousands of times – and called 'Duchess' and 'Your Grace'! Oh, what a fine, wealthy and esteemed lady she shall be; think of the carriages she will ride in, the servants she shall have to fetch and carry, and the gowns she will be seen in at every event of each Season! She shall be the toast of every Ball!"

"Mama!" Jane exclaimed warningly.

Mary had become bored of the whole business and had begun to play the piano forte in the parlour, Lydia and Kitty were busy pulling apart bonnets and adding more extravagant ribbons, sure of having even more suitors now that Lizzy was marrying so well.

Pleading a splitting headache, Elizabeth and Jane eventually escaped to their room. They could still hear Mrs Bennet's exclamations about how much pin money she would have, how shop assistants would fall over themselves to serve her at all the finest establishments, and that her other pretty girls would also soon surely marry esteemed and wealthy gentleman of the Ton. Elizabeth and Jane, meanwhile, had a conversation better suited to their temperaments and tastes – discussing in detail –Elizabeth's myriad happy and anxious feelings over the speed of Darcy's proposal, as well as Jane's hopes and dreams for her potential future with a certain friend of the Duke's.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

That morning's service, at St George's in Hanover Square, was a strange affair for the Duke of Derbyshire. Firstly, Georgiana refused to honour the Sabbath with him, keeping to her room. Secondly, Mrs Bennet suddenly appeared at what had not previously been her family's regular place of attendance.

Darcy was startled by the way she smiled and preened in front of all the truly respectable and established society matrons surrounding them. She acted like some sort of visiting dignitary as she passed the Corinthian columns of the edifice's elegant portico. Mrs Bennet behaved thus, even though her regular place of worship was at her brother's modest church above Little Fish Street in view of the common warehouses and sly grog shops!

Darcy barely repressed the haughty glare, which he wished to fix on her. His grandfather, the first Duke of Derbyshire, had attended the Church there since 1759! The only benefit of this unwelcome intrusion was that he was able to sit beside his dearest Elizabeth. She entered his hallowed pew looking very penitent, followed by her squabbling younger sisters and flamboyant Mama.

The ornately carved mahogany pew was generally only occupied by himself or his dearest relations, even when he was from Town. His fiancé's apologetic smile; while her mother fussed over each of her accompanying sisters, bemoaning the slovenly posture of one, and the irritating cough of another; was of some recompense for the unexpected invasion of Mrs Bennet and her three silly daughters.

Seeing Jane's mortification, Darcy casually leant across his intended and invited the 'eldest Miss Bennet's' to have tea with his 'ill' sister. This invitation was of some cheer to them, although he noted that they both seemed genuinely concerned about Georgiana's low spirits. He was in the process of thanking them for their kindness when the choir master announced the first hymn.

Darcy had a great deal of difficulty concentrating during Reverend Hodgson's sermon on the need to help the poor. Elizabeth, to his surprise and delight, was wearing a brighter hue. The coral shade brought out the slight blushes, which appeared in her cheeks in a most becoming way, whenever she glanced up at him.

Darcy hoped that this colour choice reflected her joy over their engagement, rather than any manipulation on her mother's side. Elizabeth's devotion to her late father, rather than her love of fashion, had, after all, set her apart from the other ladies of his acquaintance.

Darcy admired the lace trimming the low square neckline, the delicate print, the narrow backed bodice and the way the fabric of her skirt swayed slightly as she turned slightly towards him. He glanced up and caught not her eye, but the obvious wink that her mother was making in her daughter's direction. For Elizabeth's sake, Darcy pretended not to notice the indecorous display. Instead he busied himself straightening his fiancé's shawl.

Seeing Mrs Bennet's wide smile and wink at Lydia, however, he realised that this had been her intent! While the Duke loved the opportunity to brush his fingers against Elizabeth's lithe figure, he would much prefer to do it share affections in private! Elizabeth's stiff, whispered apology made him realise that his distaste over her Mama's 'tricks' had become all too evident.

The Duke forced a polite smile and offered her his family Bible to look up the passage that had just been announced. He watched her delight over handling the family heirloom. Her lace covered fingers skimmed over the gold-trimmed pages. When she became distracted during the long sermon, she looked up at him, a question in her eyes and indicated that she wished to look in the front pages. Darcy reached over and helped her to flick the pages to the family names and dates scrawled in the front. He held it open for her perusal, delighting in being so close to her while she read about his family's history.

During the offertory, Elizabeth sat meekly, her hands folded in her lap. Her rosy scent was intoxicating and he wanted to brush soft kisses along her neck and décolletage. He found his throat becoming very hoarse when it came time to sing the next hymn. He made himself mouth the words, trying to focus on the hymn book rather than his desire to stroke her cheek and feel her soft ringlets beneath his fingers.

When such thoughts overpowered him again, he focused on the Christian symbol she wore around her neck. This amber cross, which Darcy had overheard Elizabeth telling Georgiana, was the last birthday gift she had received from her Papa, made his thoughts turn to his sister and gave him the self-control to see out the service in tolerable composure.

Darcy barely acknowledged Mrs Bennet's fawning attentions as the service

ended. He bowed and enquired after the health of each Bennet lady, and then

informed them that he was not disposed to stay for refreshments. Mrs Bennet

was disappointed, but when he explained that he wished to seek her

permission to take his intended bride and her elder sister to visit his own

young sister, Mrs Bennet readily acquiesced.

Not taking the hint to let Jane and Lizzy pass, Mrs Bennet made loud

proclamations about how much her entire family was looking forward to

dining at Derbyshire House on Tuesday evening. He told her how much

forward he was looking forward to the said event, but did not add that he

wanted to see as little as possible of her once the 'blessed event' took place!

Darcy offered Elizabeth his arm and Jane followed them down the crowded aisle. To the ladies' surprise, people parted and curtseyed or tipped their hats to the Duke. When they reached the street, Elizabeth found herself almost out of breath with the speed of his departure. Guiltily, he slowed his steps and turned to offer Jane his other arm. They made their way in the bright sunshine to his handsome barouche with the Darcy coat-of-arms and ducal coronet elegantly embellished on the side.

Elizabeth then realised that two footmen had followed them from the church. She had not noticed them before; although she guessed that that was part of their role. They were discreetly available when their very private master needed their assistance. Once Darcy had helped Jane and herself into his equipage, he alighted himself, facing the kind ladies. Elizabeth realised that the tallest footman had a leg iron secreted beneath his elegant livery. One footman rode up front with the coachman and the other assumed a position on the back of the carriage.

Elizabeth was shocked into silence; relieved when Jane made small talk with His Grace about the grand church's architecture. Elizabeth knew that even their previous Prime Minister had suffered a most shocking and public assassination; but did all the members of the House of Lords fear for their personal safety? She had moved in such limited circles in Hertfordshire and Gracechurch Street. Perhaps, there were even more concerns resting on the Duke's broad shoulders than he had related thus far!

Reminding herself that she must not jump to conclusions, as was so often her weakness, Elizabeth focused on how a titled, wealthy and influential gentleman must have many cares that she could eventually learn to support him through. She had expressed many fears to Jane during the night about how she would ever possibly rise to the challenge of remembering so many aspects of protocol and managing so many servants. Jane had reassured her that, not only did she, her dearest friend have faith in her, but that the Duke himself trusted her with his most private affairs! Darcy would, after all, be there to guide her, and Elizabeth should remember to take things one day at a time.

Realising that she had been quiet too long, Elizabeth asked him about his sister's state of mind, telling him that she hoped he did not mind her relating the concerns about Wickham to Jane.

"I expected no less," Darcy smiled, beginning to relax now that he was in their pleasant company; and away from prying eyes. "I trust you shall be as discreet

and exemplary in manner as my dear friend, Bingley, gives you credit for."

Jane blushed at this pretty compliment and thanked him for his kindness. Her greatest fear, which she had not even yet had the courage to share with Lizzy, was that he would tar her with the same brush as her Mama and younger sisters.

Jane worried that if her mother's brother, or their Great Uncle Gardiner, could not exert pressure on their Mama to check her behaviour, the Duke would whisk Elizabeth away as soon as she were married. Jane had begun to fear that Lizzy's wish to please her husband, and forsake all others, would mean isolation from her family, even her favourite sister whom she was so fond of!

Darcy's eyes had a faraway look as he began to unburden more about the principal matter, which had been making him lose sleep. He related how when he had followed Mrs Lovett into Georgiana's bedchamber, she looked pale and tired; her cheeks stained with tears.

"Oh the poor darling," Elizabeth murmured. "She must realise that this Mr Wickham is the most unsuitable of husbands; anyone that would encourage such filial irresponsibility would not make a good match!"

Darcy agreed, relieved by her being of the same mind. He related how he had offered to send for an apothecary or a physician, but his sister had become even more inconsolable at the thought of being 'poked and prodded.' Darcy explained how he had told his sister that he wished with all his heart that there was something that he could purchase for her relief but this had made her even more upset!

Lady Georgiana had sobbed that she was an ungrateful burden, unworthy even of his attention! Darcy explained to the Bennet sisters that he had sent Mrs Lovett to fetch some hearty food for her – fearing that the young lady pushing her supper around her plate the previous night was partly to blame for her low spirits. Darcy related how he had wrapped his arms around his sister, stating that he loved her, even if she had twice been almost convinced to elope: once at Ramsgate, and once from their London home. Georgiana did not seem to grasp that her brother's love was unconditional.

Darcy explained how he had rubbed Lady Georgiana's back and dried her eyes with his handkerchief, reassuring her that this infatuation with a 'phantom' would soon pass. He told Elizabeth and Jane that the 'dear George' of his sister's frail imaginings simply did not exist. Darcy, once he found that villain Wickham, would prove it to her somehow!

"Your marriage to my sister cannot come soon enough," Jane assured him. "She will surely be your trusted ally in curing your sister's lovesickness."

When they reached Derbyshire House, Darcy reluctantly left his fiancé alone with Lady Georgiana and Jane. He distracted himself by ordering a more impressive nuncheon and mentioning that his future bride would be partaking of it. He doubted that the Darcy then spent a considerable time composing letters to his relations informing them of his impending marriage.

Darcy stretched and thought fondly of his fiancé. Life would be so much richer once Elizabeth was his wife. This was not only because he would have someone to console him after his many hours in the House of Lords or after spending days going over matters of estate business. Elizabeth would be his warm companion on lonely nights, a beautiful and trustworthy partner on his arm at every event.

Darcy went upstairs to escort the ladies down to nuncheon. His sister, although perhaps not yet as agreeable as usual, was at least not out of sorts. He had no idea that their attempt at a pleasant meal would be interrupted by, not an interloping Mrs Bennet, but by his indignant Aunt.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Elizabeth noted how His Grace made sure she was seated close by him and smiled at the unspoken compliments in his eyes. Georgiana; a little brighter once she had partaken of cold meats, scotch eggs, berry flan and clotted cream; smiled often at her, as well. Jane, blushing at her own thoughts, wanted only Mr Bingley to make the scene truly complete.

Elizabeth asked him if she could perhaps make some herbal cordials for his sister. Jane was impressed by how grateful the Duke was at the simple suggestion, and remarked that Lizzy had been well known for her chamomile, lavender and lemon balm 'nerve tonics' at Longbourn.

"You are so very kind, Miss Elizabeth!" Darcy exclaimed.

"My sister is the kind one, sir," Elizabeth replied with a dismissive wave of her hand. "If I could be half so good, then I would feel the improvement to my character immensely."

"You are too m-mod- modest," Georgiana interjected. "You have been very kind to me."

"Ahhh," Elizabeth nodded, "but that is not a laborious chore, my Lady. To be kind to you takes little effort, to be kind to someone who is not so sweet is much harder."

Darcy smiled, "You need not mix the cordials yourself, here, however, Miss Bennet. Both of my estates have large stillrooms for drying, mixing and distilling herbs. Both have very skilled serving maid in charge. I shall have Mrs Lovett introduce you to Tilly. You shall instruct her in whatever preparation you think will best help my dear sister."

Elizabeth was a little surprised at how firmly and expertly he had put her in her place. Then again, she reasoned, he was the master of two grand establishments. He would need to teach her all about the myriad responsibilities that were, and _were not_, hers.

Georgiana was touched by Elizabeth's concern for her, and dearly wanted to make amends to her brother for her early morning petulance. "The Miss Bennet's taught me a poem, brother."

Darcy looked up from his sweetmeats, "Indeed! Please share it, my dear."

Georgiana made an attempt. It was very hard for her in company, even among such a small party. When she was playing at the piano forte, she could duck her head over the ebony and ivory keys. Now, there was nowhere to hide. "It is called 'Eternity' by William Blake," Georgiana began. "He who… He who binds… to him…"

At a prompt from Elizabeth, Jane reached for the younger lady's hand, and began to recite it with her. Elizabeth also joined in and Darcy was relieved to see his sister's smiling countenance over the Bennet sister's supportive and amiable ways.

"_He who binds to himself a joy  
Does the winged life destroy;  
But he who kisses the joy as it flies  
Lives in eternity's sunrise." _

Darcy clapped and then grew grave; the poem reminded him very much of how that villain Wickham would destroy her innocence, if Georgiana's trust of the blackguard was not dispersed. Elizabeth's lace glove briefly brushed the back of his hand and electricity passed between them. Perhaps anticipating his melancholic thoughts of Wickham, from the steely expression in his eyes, she tactfully changed the subject.

"Lady Georgiana was much diverted by one of our niece's jests," Elizabeth told him, her tone light.

Darcy raised his eyebrows and asked her to relate the tale. He would speak to his fiancé later about how best to proceed concerning the Wickham business.

"I have quite forgotten it," Elizabeth smiled, winking at Georgiana, who, in relief over the change of subject, encouraged her future sister-in-law to remember it.

Darcy watched with delight as Elizabeth gesticulated at his sister, in a show of withdrawing a thought from her own forehead. Darcy smiled when he heard his sister almost giggle for the first time in more than a month.

"It is coming Bach to me," Elizabeth finally said. "Why couldn't Beethoven find his teacher? He was Haydn!"

Jane laughed, Georgiana smiled widely and Darcy chuckled at the silly puns.

Loud exclamations in the entrance hall suddenly drew their attention. Darcy's smile disappeared, he paled and then he told them that on no account should they leave the room. He rushed towards the door, fear marring his features.

It was another false alarm. The door was roughly thrown open and their visitor entered. Upon seeing her, Darcy looked relieved and waved the footmen away.

Elizabeth and Jane saw Georgiana shrink in her chair. "It is… it is our Aunt; Lady Catherine de Bourgh," she whispered upon seeing them worrying for her.

Darcy's Aunt, who had entered the elegant room with an air more than usually ungracious, made no other reply to Darcy's salutation than a slight inclination of the head. Darcy was exclaiming over his Aunt's unexpected arrival and explaining that he had written her a letter that very morning. The lady was, meanwhile, seething with anger – like a scorpion about to strike. The Bennet sisters stood up and coaxed Lady Georgiana to join them at the Duke's side.

"Lady Catherine, allow me to introduce our friends to you. This is Miss Jane Bennet and Miss Elizabeth Bennet. I have lately…"

The Bennet sisters had barely curtseyed before Lady Catherine burst out, "They are not worthy of my notice!"

Georgiana, with a great attempt at civility, had been on the verge of asking her ladyship to take some refreshments, but now she clamped her mouth shut.

Lady Catherine attempted to walk away from the shocked faces of the younger women. She stood beside a noble statue on the far wall, addressing her nephew once more. "You can be at no loss, Fitzwilliam, to understand the reason of my journey hither. Your own conscience, must tell you why I come!"

"Indeed, you are mistaken, Madam. I have not been at all able to account for the honour of seeing you here. You would not surely seek to meddle in matters dear to my heart."

Seeing her refusing to acknowledge Elizabeth, Darcy whispered to the three ladies. Jane nodded obediently, took Georgiana by the arm and led the shaking girl from the room. Darcy defiantly took Elizabeth's arm and walked her over to his Aunt's side.

"A report of a most alarming nature reached me early this morning. I was told that not only your sister was on the point of being most advantageously married, but that _you_, that Miss Elizabeth Bennet, would, in all likelihood, be soon afterwards united to my nephew, my own nephew, the Duke of Derbyshire. Though I _know_ it must be a scandalous falsehood, I instantly resolved on setting off for this place from my illustrious Rosings in Kent, that I might make my sentiments known to you."

"If you believed it impossible to be true," said Elizabeth, colouring with astonishment and disdain, "I wonder you took the trouble of coming so far."

Darcy almost snorted at his fiancé's quip. He admired her for not quaking in fear over his Aunt's disapprobation.

"Insolent, headstrong girl!" Lady Catherine snapped, "This match ought to be impossible! It must be so, while the Duke retains the use of his reason!"

"I am most rational in my choice," Darcy rebuked her.

Lady Catherine turned on Elizabeth instead, "Your arts and allurements may, in a moment of infatuation, have made him forget what he owes to himself and to all his family. You may have drawn him in through 'tricks'!"

"If I have, I shall be the last person to confess it." Elizabeth shot back.

"Miss Bennet, do you know who I am?" Lady Catherine burst out.

"You barely acknowledged my sister during her introduction, your Ladyship," Elizabeth replied, "is such behaviour as this supposed to make me wish to treat you with the deference due to your title, but not your conduct?"

"Such impertinence!" Lady Catherine yelled, glaring at Darcy. "Miss Bennet, I have not been accustomed to such language as this. I am almost the nearest relation he has in the world, and am entitled to know all his dearest concerns." She drew herself up to her fall height. "Let me be rightly understood. This match, to which you have the presumption to aspire, can never take place. No, never. My nephew Darcy is engaged to _my daughter_. Now what have you to say?"

"Only this; that if he is so, you can have no reason to suppose he will make an offer to me."

Lady Catherine glared at Darcy's bemused shake of the head, hesitated for a moment, and then replied, "You may have tricked him into not honouring it! Hmm…The engagement between them is of a peculiar kind. From their infancy, they have been intended for each other. It was the favourite wish of _his_ mother, as well as of hers. While in their cradles, we planned the union: and now, at the moment when the wishes of both sisters would be accomplished in their marriage, to be prevented by a young woman of inferior birth, of no importance in the world, and wholly unallied to the family! Do you pay no regard to the wishes of his friends? Are you lost to every feeling of propriety and delicacy? Have you not heard me say that from his earliest hours he was destined for his cousin?"

"Yes, but what is that to me? If there is no other objection to my marrying your nephew, I shall certainly not be kept from it by knowing that his Mother and Aunt tacitly wished him to marry Miss De Bourgh. You both did as much as you could in planning the marriage. Its completion depended on others. If Mr. Darcy is neither by honour nor inclination confined to his cousin, why is not he to make another choice? And if I am that choice, why may not I accept him?"

"Because honour, decorum, prudence, nay, interest, forbid it. Yes, Miss Bennet, interest; for do not expect to be noticed by his family or friends, if you wilfully act against the inclinations of all. You will be censured, slighted, and despised, by everyone connected with him. Your alliance will be a disgrace; your name will never even be mentioned by any of us."

"These are heavy misfortunes," replied Elizabeth. "But the wife of your nephew must have such extraordinary sources of happiness necessarily attached to her situation, that she could, upon the whole, have no cause to repine." Elizabeth's blushing smile at Darcy's delight over such a gracious speech only served to infuriate his Aunt more.

"You stubborn and unrepentant upstart! I am ashamed of you! I am not in the habit of brooking disappointment! You shall now hear me in silence or suffer my wrath! My daughter and my nephew are formed for each other. They are descended, on the maternal side, from the same noble line; and, on the father's, from respectable, honourable, and _titled_ families. Their fortune on both sides is splendid. The estates of Pemberley and Rosings would be united under their union; Derbyshire House and De Bourgh Manor would be under their power. They are destined for each other by the voice of every member of their respective houses; and what is to divide them? The pretensions of a foolish pretender without family, connections or true fortune! Is such a chit to be endured?"

"I shall not allow you to insult my future bride, Aunt!" Darcy said warningly, his anger building to a point where he felt much like a volcano about to explode.

Lady Catherine again turned on Elizabeth, "If you were sensible of your own good, you would not wish to quit the sphere in which you have been brought up."

"In marrying your nephew, I should not consider myself as quitting that sphere. He is a gentleman; I am a gentleman's daughter; so far we are equal."

"True. You _are_ a gentleman's daughter. But who was your mother? Who are your uncles and aunts? Do not imagine me ignorant of their condition. Are such lowly persons to be the relations of the Duke of Derbyshire?"

"Whatever my connections may be," said Elizabeth, "if your nephew does not object to them, they can be nothing to _you_."

"Tell me once for all, are you willing to break this engagement to him?"

"I will not!" Elizabeth resentfully declared, "You have widely mistaken my character, if you think I can be worked on by such persuasions as these. And it is character that I value above all else. You think that I esteem him because of his title or wealth, but I admire the gentleman behind such trappings. Character is everything to me!"

"You give your opinions very candidly for one so young; for one who knows so little of the world!" Lady Catherine spat.

"Your nephew is a man of the world; if he does not object to me, then it is no right of yours to do so!"

"You have drawn him in! You have used your bait," she ran her eyes in distaste over Elizabeth's brightly coloured gown, "to hook a Duke!"

"Why, I did not even know of his ducal role when I first met him, but I still judged him based on how he behaved! In fact, I made it clear to him that I abhorred haughty behaviour! When I did know of his title, I was only impressed to accept him when I began to see his concern for others and his dutiful love of his sister."

"Your behaviour will cause scandal for his noble relations!"

"Your behaviour has been indecorous and impolite in the extreme, Lady Catherine! You have insulted me in every possible method. I shall not speak with you again until I have received a formal apology, and my sister has received the acknowledgement that her sweetness of temper deserves! I must go and check on Lady Georgiana, who was also most distressed by your domineering and indelicate treatment of her!"

Elizabeth tilted her head to her fiancé as a sign of respect and then turned on her heel and stormed from the room. As she passed the library door, Elizabeth could hear Lady Catherine's angry retort about how 'highly incensed' she was by 'Miss Bennet's despicable ill manners.'

Soon though, the booming voice of Darcy could be heard upbraiding his Aunt for her many breaches of etiquette. Elizabeth had just found Jane and Georgiana sitting in the music room, when she heard doors beginning to slam and echo down the long gallery.

"You were ever so brave!" Georgiana whispered in admiration, holding Elizabeth's hand.

Jane reached for her other hand and squeezed it, "Indeed you were, Lizzy!"

They heard the Duke's voice hollering once more. "I am determined to marry her, whatever your opinion on the subject, Aunt! I will not have you speak to me as if I do not honour the memory of my venerable mother! You must remember that I outrank you due to my station in life. And I do believe that Miss Bennet outranks you in vivacity, good sense and decorum! Good day, madam!"

They then heard muffled shouts as the butlers and footmen of Derbyshire House clashed with those of Lady Catherine. Soon, more doors slammed and then there was a long silence. Elizabeth excused herself and went in search of her fiancé. He was in his library, looking out at the preposterous scene of his Aunt being hurried into her carriage.

Darcy was anxiously pulling at his cravat, his throat tight with the emotions of the despicable scene. Elizabeth walked over to him, placing a comforting hand lightly on his shoulder. Darcy turned and pulled her against his chest, his breath ragged, his eyes full of defiance with a hint of vulnerability.

"I am sorry if I made it worse; she should not have spoken of your mother in such a manipulative way," Elizabeth murmured worriedly.

Darcy's lips crashed on to hers, the pent-up emotions causing his fingers to clasp at her shoulder blades and pull her more tightly against him. He kissed her passionately and Elizabeth felt such a swell of emotions deep within her that she did not know she had even possessed. His lips moved to her neck, his stubbled jaw grazing her cheek. Her bosoms were so very close to his lips, but he reined himself in, not wanting to scare her with the violence of his passions. He smiled as he kissed her rosy cheeks and thanked her for being such a comfort to him. They then went in search of their sisters – wishing to reassure them that all was well.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13  
**

Lady Catherine, determined not to let the matter rest, made her next call to her new confidante in Grosvenor Street. She had little time to forestall the official engagement. It would undoubtedly appear in 'The Times' any day now. She comforted herself, however, that there were ways to break engagements. She prided herself that more than one pretentious upstart had been justly punished for trying to come between a member of her family and their opportunity to make a sought-after and lucrative alliance of vast estates. The young women concerned had gone from talking joyfully of 'love matches' to crying for their ruined reputations.

Charles Bingley was surprised to see the overbearing Dowager in his brother-in-law's drawing room. Despite their friendship with her nephew, she had made her disdain for the Bingley's background quite clear when they had met her the previous year. Lady Catherine had not gone so far as to 'cut' them, but her vague inability to remember his name or look them in the eye had not given Bingley a pleasing first impression of Darcy's Aunt. Not wanting to become a fourth to the ladies' gossip about the Ton, Bingley made his escape to Hurst's study.

Seeing her arriving, the Bingley sisters' were beside themselves with the power that Caroline's manipulative missive had wrought. The fact that, the lauded daughter of an Earl was visiting them would make them the talking point of the street. The very idea that this widow of a wealthy baronet was deigning to pay a call on them, would make them the envy of all their aspirational neighbours.

They curtsied when she was announced and consoled her on the 'ghastly' news, which had brought her to town. Lady Catherine gave vent to many pompous, angry and disparaging speeches about her confrontation of the couple at Derbyshire House. After offering her refreshments, and trying their best to ask, in numerous ways, about 'poor Anne's health' they played their trump card.

"Your Ladyship," Caroline said, with her eyes downcast in a show of reverence, "I am afraid that the engagement shall appear in tomorrow's newspapers. However, I took the liberty of… well, it was very wrong of me… but I took something that did not belong to me. In fact, it belongs to your nephew. I would think that after Miss Eliza has seen it, she will not wish to be in any way associated with your nephew."

Lady Catherine was not so foolish as to think that Caroline Bingley was acting altruistically. This young lady's marked attentions to her nephew had made her distrust the Bingley's and their relations since she had met them. However, removing Elizabeth from the picture was their joint goal. Lady Catherine could then easily outmanoeuvre the others, to put Anne in Elizabeth's place.

"You have been busy," Lady Catherine observed, a cruel smile twisting her aging visage. "You shall send it anonymously?"

"Yes," Caroline nodded, pleased at her ladyship's praise. "I shall write a brief note to accompany it and send it over tomorrow. From what my brother tells me, the whole family is picnicking in a Cheapside Park tomorrow."

"Oh, what an unpleasant family they must be, too," Lady Catherine remarked, leading to much merriment from her new allies.

A light storm made puddles in Harley Street all day on Monday. Mrs Bennet had spent much of it reclining on the chaise lounge, a cold compress on her pounding head. Kitty and Lydia had been particularly spiteful towards one another as they had prepared for the evening's entertainment at the opera.

Mrs Bennet had decided that she had a good mind to send Kitty off to a ladies' academy! Perhaps if they were separated, until after she married Lydia off to the Duke of Devonshire or someone other illustrious personage, their rivalry would not be so jarring!

Mrs Bennet even considered giving them both several guineas for an hour's peace, but she had already spent over her four percent interest for the month. Meanwhile, obviously frustrated with the tensions, Mary had been hitting the keys of the piano forte extremely hard.

"Enough, Kitty!" Mrs Bennet had exclaimed as the two of them began to fight over a lovely shawl.

"Mama!" Kitty had shrieked. "You always take her side!"

"I do no such thing!" Mrs Bennet had retorted. "Enough, Mary! Oh, girls – will none of you have compassion on my poor, frayed nerves?"

At last Jane and Lizzy had returned from their visit to the Gardiner's. Mrs Bennet was beginning to think that it had been churlish of her to 'stay home and rest' for the 'higher class' evening they had planned. At least, at her brother's home where the picnic had been held due to wet weather, the younger Bennet girls would have been somewhat restrained by Mrs Gardiner's remonstrations.

"Perhaps His Grace shall be there tonight, with an Earl or Marquis!" Mrs Bennet exclaimed, as she followed the older girls into their bedchamber.

"I believe he's more likely to spend a quiet evening at home;" Elizabeth said testily, "he mentioned yesterday that he was having supper with his cousin."

"The Viscount?" Mrs Bennet excitedly asked.

"No, no," Elizabeth sighed in frustration. "It really does vex me, Mama, when you care so much for titles! His younger cousin is a great friend to His Grace and his sister. He is a respected Colonel and…"

"It's easy for you, Miss Lizzy, to not care for matters of status! You shall be the Duchess of Derbyshire, and what of your poor sisters? Do you fret none for them? What of my poor, sweet Lydia?"

Jane intervened, cutting off her sister's fiery retort and took her Mama aside, feigning the need to tell her something in confidence. In truth, she did wish to speak to her Mama about the warnings Mrs Gardiner had issued. She was concerned that Mrs Bennet may jeopardise Lizzy's happiness, and the other girl's chances, if she did not curtail some of her high and mighty proclamations.

Elizabeth watched them go, relieved that Jane had been brave enough to broach the subject with their mother. She ran a brush through her damp hair, happy to have a few minutes to herself. It was not long, however, before her eyes fell on a note and package placed on her dresser.

Elizabeth's heart gave a flutter, but she reeled back in surprise when she realised that the package was not a book from her fiancé. She glanced at the first page in the small pile and, was shocked to see that it was a recent page from Darcy's diary.

_Dear Miss Elizabeth Bennet,_

_As a former well-paid and much-lauded mistress of the Duke of Derbyshire, I could not help but be concerned for any young lady entering into the marriage state with such a man. If you read the enclosed pages that I took from his diary when I was last being of service to him, you will see more of his true nature. I wish you much speed in extricating yourself from your present predicament. _

_Your concerned friend._

Elizabeth was torn between wanting to throw it all in to the fire and wanting to read it to see if any of it was genuine. She paced up and down, trying to decide whether to peruse each page or not.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Elizabeth angrily crumpled the note; finding it hard to believe that Darcy would have a mistress when he despised the way that Wickham treated women. It was harder to toss the diary entries to one side. She started off by looking at the handwriting – training her eye to look at the F's and D's. They seemed to be much the same as her fiancé's brief note he had sent with the books. It was very likely that it was his writing.

Elizabeth also noticed that the diary entries ranged from the 29th of February to the previous Friday – the day of his proposal and her acceptance. The dates had been selected because they covered the period from when they had first met to when they had become betrothed. Perhaps one of Darcy's servants had betrayed him by giving the pages to his Aunt or someone else who wanted to end their chance at happiness. Curiosity got the better of Elizabeth. Her better nature argued with her impulsivity for some time, but her desire to see inside his sometimes inscrutable mind won out.

_29__th__ Feb 1813_

_I spent a frustrating day stuck in my study dealing with estate business for Pemberley; must look about for some fresh blood for the living at Kympton. Georgiana in low spirits, but Aunt Matlock was happy to help with a diversion. She is at a difficult age indeed. I've had much trouble sleeping of late. Charles in annoyingly high spirits; he and Richard insisted that I attend the Ball at the new Assembly Rooms. I met the most annoying society Mama – a Mrs Bennet who 'cut' Richard – as the second son of an Earl was not good enough for her eldest daughter. As if a child of her low breeding and ill manners, for she is the jest of Harley Street, were beneath my fine, brave cousin. One of her daughters was much more to my taste. Her cheeks were flaming with embarrassment as she tried to chastise her mother over such a rude affront to the kind Colonel. Must take laudanum or something for my splitting headache. _

_F.D. _

3rd March 1813

_Imbibed refreshments with Grattan after a bout of boxing at Jackson's. He's as convinced as 'Devonshire' over the need for the House of Lords to consider the state of laws affecting his majesty's Roman Catholics. I am not convinced that this is an issue of paramount importance; not when Napoleon is still rattling the sabre. I hear that Lieut. General Stapleton Cotton will be come to the House next week. He distinguished himself at the Battle of Salamanca last year and seems a fellow worthy of much respect. Dealt with several matters of pressing business in Bow Street. Georgie is playing a very mournful dirge on the piano. I must try to secure her a new companion, after all my business is concluded. Saw Burdett while I was strolling in the Park; trying to clear my mind. He is much concerned about a group of rioters in Bath whom he believes are being mistreated in His Majesty's Prison there. I wondered about how I would deal with such a situation if it occurred in Derbyshire. _

_I had almost forgotten that it was 'Devonshire's' Ball tonight. He looked pale and I think his cousin's ill health is much on his mind. If only Lady Caroline was as kind to him as she is to Lord Byron. Had the misfortune of running into that silly Mrs Bennet from Harley Street once more. Her younger daughters are most intolerable. The eldest two seem to be slightly more refined. The prettier one, Miss Eliza, is really quite witty. She made some jest about her mother's headdress resembling a proud peacock's plumage. I haven't chuckled like that in some time. Unfortunately, I then drew the attention of said lady. She is far beneath me in consequence, breeding and education._

_I did notice that Miss Eliza flirted a great deal with Colonel Fitzwilliam, which annoyed me excessively. He chided me that I was merely green with envy. I could have had any woman in that ballroom! I made a point of dancing with her; she is certainly easy on the eye and I delighted in her low-cut gown. I overheard an ill-mannered remark from Miss Eliza to her bespectacled sister. No doubt her mother wishes that Parliament would resolve some of the Prince's marriage difficulties – she could then marry one of her silly, obnoxious children off to him. Imagine that! The country would truly have gone to the dogs, then! I rejoice that I did not allow anyone in my party to reveal my identity to such a scheming Mama! Ahh, the laudanum is kicking in at last. _

_FD_

_4__th__ March 1813 _

_I am so sick of this rain! It ruined a perfectly good expedition today; instead a group of us has decided to go to the Museum. Bingley in far too good a mood; believes himself 'quite taken' with the eldest daughter of the Peacock of Harley Street. After more Bow Street business and much review of 'Commons' speeches, I took my place with 'Devonshire' and the others. I hoped that it may be a much-needed distraction for my dear sister. _

_To my dismay, some of the very same Bennet's were also studying the antiquities. I attempted to 'cut' them, but eventually found myself drawn in to Miss Elizabeth's orbit. Richard used his influence and charm to have her admitted to the reading room. Of course, unlike herself, the attendant knew my rank and did not want to offend my cousin. I followed after them, perplexed that he was paying such marked attentions to her. To my surprise, Miss Bennet seems very intelligent, witty and has many talents, not least being the art of conversation. I challenged her, testing her views on several matters. To my surprise, such a low-born country girl is not as most fortune or title- hunting social climbers of her ilk. She did, however, have the effrontery to correct my Shakespeare! That reminds me, I am planning on going to see a Farce with Charles this evening. _

_FD_

_5__th__ March 1813_

_Many unwashed beggars lined the road to the theatre last night; it was most inconvenient. Surely someone in the House of Commons could do something about it. Talked over the Bow Street business with Charles; then had what appears to be a 'rebuke' from him this morning. My head was still spinning from last night's dose – I must find some other way to relieve my headaches. Had a good ride with Charles near the Serpentine Waters. He insisted that we go and apologise to the Bennet's and reveal my titled status to them. I was surprised to find my appreciation of a certain pair of fine eyes atop a lithe body made it much easier. Charles quite in raptures about the elder sister, his 'angel.' I sometimes wish I was a mere gentleman. I could marry whom I chose without thought for other considerations. _

_FD_

_6__th__ March 1813_

_Spoke at length with Uncle Matlock today. As one of Papa's old friends, he really is quite helpful. Of course, there are some matters that I cannot discuss with him, but he seemed relieved that I had found a lady who turns my head. It has been some years since a woman has truly impressed me with her wit and vivacity. My Uncle reminded me that my parent's marriage had been most unloving at times, and that the aristocracy had much to learn from the simple country stock – like that from which Miss Bennet comes._

He suggested that I engage them for dinner and show civility to her Mama, even if I do not perhaps, feel it. My Uncle reminded me to be polite to her sisters as well and to try to see how she acquitted herself in the Derbyshire House dining room. He asked after Georgie, reminding me that she was much in need of a motherly figure. He does not know the half of it!

_Mrs Bennet, by design it seems, spilt a drink on Miss Elizabeth's gown. Georgie and I then had an opportunity to speak with her alone upstairs. She is sarcastic at times, but not without manners. She mocked her mother once again; perhaps she would be happy to live far away from the Old Hen, and only see her sisters rarely. I shall ask my Uncle for more advice about to gain her hand. I want her in my bed; I want her all over the house. I shall possess her. She shall be mine to do what I wish with. What country girl would refuse a Duke? _

_FD_

_8__th__ March 1813_

_After reading my notes at length, and enduring a demeaning spectacle with Mrs Bennet, I asked Elizabeth's Uncle for the right to ask for his niece's hand. Despite being much beneath me in birth and consequence, the Gardiner's of Cheapside seem worthy of further acquaintance. I take it their level of education is far above that of the Bennet Bird. _

_Elizabeth, much to my surprise, was very astonished by my proposal. Taking this as a sign of humility, I gave her time to 'consider' how best to accept me. There was no question in my mind that she would do so, but I did not want her to appear in the least unwilling. It would not match with my many fantasies. We took a few turns around the Park. _

_I was glad that I had rehearsed my case so often. It gave me the upper hand over my nerves. The more silent she was, the easier I found it to convince her that she had wanted this all along. I spoke a little too passionately about there being some form of equality between us: her being a gentleman's daughter and the like; but apart from that the proposal was a complete success. _

_She was a little impertinent at times, but, I do rather like that kind of spirit in a woman. I think she will much help if Georgiana's situation takes a turn for the worse. I think I have made her see my benevolence more than my weaknesses, and that is all for the best. I cannot wait to have her at my disposal. She shall soon name the date. _

___FD_

Elizabeth picked up all the pages and shoved them in her reticule. She stormed past her mother, calling, "I must go to Derbyshire House!" Jane followed her sister, very worried by her moody demeanour.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

"You shall not win that easily!" Darcy exclaimed.

"That is what Napoleon says!" The Colonel parried and then missed the snooker shot by a mere inch.

"Better luck next time, Richard," Bingley smirked, readying his cue.

Hearing the tap on the door, Darcy opened it to see one of his recently hired footmen, who unbeknownst to his household staff, was training as a Bow Street Runner.

"Have you found him?" Darcy asked hopefully.

"I am afraid not, Your Grace," the young constable replied. "I have unfortunately interrupted you over another matter."

"Lady Georgiana…" Darcy said at once, ignoring the game of pool behind him once more.

"She is quite safe; I believe that milady is asleep in her chamber. The Doctor left this report for you. I came to speak with you about Miss Elizabeth Bennet."

"Is she quite well?" Darcy asked worriedly, putting the folded paper in his waistcoat pocket. He feared very much that Wickham had accosted Elizabeth on a London street, or done something else to worry her.

"She is… upset, Your Grace. I was thankful that I got to the door before any of the staff we are still vetting. I showed her into your study. Her eldest sister is with her."

Darcy was surprised that Elizabeth was in low spirits and immediately wanted to be of assistance. Richard and Charles had overheard part of their exchange and were also eager to help the young ladies.

"I shall send for you if I think it wise," Darcy told his friends and then rushed down the wide gallery to the study.

He opened the door, his concern for her evident in his dark eyes. Jane smiled hesitantly – wanting to think the best of him. She stood and curtseyed but, Elizabeth merely sat looking at the intricate pattern woven in the elaborate rug.

"My sister has not wished to tell me all the particulars, Your Grace," Jane told him nervously. "I shall respect her wishes and wait in the entrance hall."

"Please, come this way, Miss Bennet," Darcy said, taking Jane's arm and leading her to the billiards room.

Darcy left her and hurried back to the side of his troubled future wife. He could hear Bingley and the Colonel having a reassuring discussion with Jane about how perhaps the 'wedding jitters' would soon be eased by their host.

"Please, close the door," Elizabeth muttered, looking at the mahogany fixture rather than at him. "I have been humiliated enough."

"You have?" Darcy said incredulously and angrily. "Who has made you feel thus? I shall deal with him at once!"

She waited until she had heard the click of the door. "You… you have…treated me …unfairly." Elizabeth choked back fresh tears.

Darcy closed the distance between them, but to his alarm, she took flight. Elizabeth hurried to stand behind the chaise lounge, her back against the well-stocked bookshelves. Why was she creating a barrier between them? Darcy was concerned and he wondered what could make such a change from their other brief time together in that room. She had eagerly returned his kisses; he had not dreamt that.

"What has occurred?" Darcy asked directly. "Is your family in good health?"

"They are," Elizabeth said curtly. "Not that their needs worry you a great deal."

Darcy was perplexed. Who was poisoning her mind against him? Even though his hired constable thought that it was not Wickham's work, it still smacked of the like.

"What has occurred?" he repeated, wishing that he could embrace her and convince his love of his deep-felt concerns for her.

Elizabeth angrily thrust a crumpled note into his outstretched hand. "This… I believe to be a falsehood. I know enough of your disdain for how men like Wickham treat ladies like your dear sister, to know that you would not welcome mistresses into your home."

"I do not welcome mistresses at all and have not defiled myself with one for some years!" Darcy retorted, incensed with rage at the note's imputation. "Somebody is clearly spreading lies in order to break off our engagement, my dearest," he told her. "You were quite right to come to me with this. It shows a clever and trustworthy…"

"Do not compliment me," Elizabeth seethed, her skin pale and her lips a thin line. "I know not when you speak falsely."

"You have lost all trust in me!" Darcy burst out.

"I should have known that a Duke would not propose to me for anything other than his own ends," Elizabeth said, looking angry and disappointed in him. "I was foolish to accept you without knowing you better."

This hurt Darcy deeply. "You… you regret our engagement. It was in the newspapers this very day!"

"I know," Elizabeth said softly, remembering the congratulations she had received that morning in Harley Street and Gracechurch Street. She had been so naïve and willing to hope for the best. Fresh tears began streaming down her face. When Elizabeth looked up, she was surprised by the raw vulnerability she saw in his sad eyes. "Perhaps, I am being too hasty. It is… Perhaps, these are forged… it's just… hurtful to think of you scheming to secure me… I thought you more romantic."

She opened her reticule and shoved what appeared to be diary entries into Darcy's hands. It did not take him long to realise that the pages were indeed from his very own journal. He was not in the habit of reading back through his journal – except generally months or even years later. He liked to sometimes look back at an entry and think that his temper had improved since that day or chuckle over matters that had long since been resolved. This breach in his security would be investigated and the culprit would be punished.

As he read these entries, looking at them from her perspective, he saw much to be ashamed of. He then decided to go through each entry with her, line by line and apologize where she was right to take offence. He proposed this to her and indicated that she should take a seat. Elizabeth watched him warily and then sat stiffly on the edge of the chaise lounge, smoothing the blue skirt of her dress with her restless hands. Darcy took his cue from her mood and sat opposite her in one of the armchairs.

Darcy began with the first entry from late February. He read it aloud and then mentally skimmed over the matters about estate business, his concerns for Georgiana and his initial meeting with Mrs Bennet. This was all, after all, well known to Elizabeth.

"I must apologise Miss Elizabeth for emphasising your Mother's 'low breeding' and 'rude affront' to my cousin in this entry. As you know, this was not meant for anyone else's eyes. I was taking much laudanum that fortnight and was in a particularly bad temper."

Elizabeth merely nodded and so he continued in the same vein. He read aloud, chose the parts which were particularly unkind and apologised for them. He realised as they continued that there was quite a list of bitter, lewd or uncivil phrases recurring in his diary:

_I did notice that Miss Eliza flirted a great deal with Colonel Fitzwilliam._

_I delighted in her low-cut gown._

_I overheard an ill-mannered remark from Miss Eliza to her bespectacled sister. No doubt her mother wishes that Parliament would resolve some of the Prince's marriage difficulties – she could then marry one of her silly, obnoxious children off to him. Imagine that! The country would truly have gone to the dogs, then! _

After he had finished reading, summarizing and apologizing, he felt most uncomfortable at her continued silence. He tried a different tack, focusing on the last entries._  
_

"Miss Elizabeth," Darcy began. "I… I… have no rehearsed speech to say at such a point. If only I had some more understanding of how to woo you as you truly deserve to be wooed. I… want you to focus on the very many compliments in these entries… which… are not there for mere flattery, because they were never intended to be read by you. You would not want the… cruel thief who sent this to you to benefit from us breaking off our understanding."

"No," Elizabeth agreed, beginning to dry her eyes. She was so tired of being upset with him. It took so much energy and he seemed to have genuinely apologised for every unkind word. In fact, he seemed quite humbled by her reaction to his private thoughts.

"I think it also a great compliment that I did not do what rakes do; compromise you and discard you. I am, as you will well admit, not your equal. I am sorry that I was so run away with my feelings to say such a thing. I am, however, going to be your equal once I am your Duke and you are my Duchess – if I can still dare to hope that happiness is possible for us."

"As you said, our engagement has been announced," Elizabeth replied.

"But I would not make you marry me unwillingly," Darcy affirmed. "I would also, however, not let you or your sister's be ruined for breach of promise and rejecting a nobleman's suit."

"It is a difficult situation," Elizabeth agreed. "As I said earlier, I don't want to hastily break off our engagement."

Darcy exhaled in relief and she was cheered by the genuine smile that eased the tension of his features.

"I think it a great compliment that I asked my Uncle Matlock how to win your hand. As I said, I could have tried to 'possess' you in a much less honourable manner than marriage. I admit that referring to your family as 'simple country stock' is unkind. I… I know that it must seem harsh your maidenly sensibilities to read that a man wishes to… couple with you in the shocking manner in which I describe…I am so very… bewitched by you…body and soul, that I… I…"

"Please don't trouble yourself about it, sir," Elizabeth cut in, flushing crimson.

Darcy came to sit beside her, taking her trembling hands in his. "You do not realise how…intoxicatingly beautiful you are to me, my love."

"I… I have always been unfavourably compared with Jane," Elizabeth said, averting her eyes.

"I… I know that young ladies are not used to such language," Darcy mumbled, "but I truly want to be one flesh with you, my dearest. I… I shall not scare you by saying more, but I do want to teach you all about the ways of pleasure…That is why… and I know it is wrong… I was so manipulative and wanted to rush you into marriage; you know that I love your wit, your mind and your kindness for others, too. It was, as I said before, very arrogant of me to presume that there was no reason why a country girl would refuse a Duke."

Elizabeth looked away and managed to regain her composure. "You mention wanting to separate me from my family," she managed to say.

"Again that was arrogant," Darcy muttered. "I have much to think on… and, thanks to you, to correct... I do want you to trust me. There is another reason why I wish us to marry, and soon."

"Georgiana is in need of much guidance," Elizabeth agreed.

"She is," Darcy said, pulling another piece of paper from his pocket. He had glanced at it only briefly when walking back from showing Jane through to the billiards room.

"I… I am not sure that we should marry too soon," Elizabeth told him. "We need a period of courtship in which we can learn how best to help each other."

"You are so kind to forgive me," Darcy said, kissing her hand and then giving her the paper. "I am afraid that there was a deeper reason why I wanted to marry in haste. My poor sister is… is in the family way."

Elizabeth looked down in shock at the scrawled note: "Your Grace, from the particulars of the date your sister has given me about the date she lay with the man you mentioned, and an examination of her person, I believe her to be in the first trimester. My discretion is assured sir. Yours, H.H."

"We must protect her at all costs," Darcy told Elizabeth sadly. "Now that you know everything, will you help me?"


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Elizabeth handed him the paper back and stood up, resuming her pacing beyond his reach.

"What are you thinking?" Darcy asked at last, breaking the tense silence.

"I am thinking that you are a most… enigmatic gentleman," Elizabeth replied. "Am I to take it that poor Georgiana's unfortunate predicament is one of the main reasons for you being 'hasty' about wishing to marry?"

"I… I love her wholeheartedly and I have failed her so very dismally."

Darcy stood up and walked over to the grate tossing all of the incriminating pages into the flames. He watched them curl up, his hurtful words being obliterated by the fire and smoke. If only it were so easy to destroy their effects on the woman he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.

" I am so sorry, my love," Darcy said, trying to convince her. "Perhaps some other plan can be conceived of, with your help. I know that I cannot risk sending her to the Continent with all of the hostilities. I… Perhaps I could send her to a remote part of Scotland and… with you there to guide her…"

"What was your plan other than that?" Elizabeth asked suspiciously.

"I..." Darcy turned back to face her, "I… was thinking that as she is only, at most, two months along, that… that… if I were to marry in haste, then… my wife… could enter a confinement and… well, people would still talk… saying that we consummated our marriage early… or perhaps, I was thinking that… that people would believe that the baby had come early…"

"Such insufferable arrogance!" Elizabeth exploded. "Do you think that any mere 'country girl' of low birth and connections would, for the chance of marrying a Duke, participate in such falsehoods? What if we were to go along with such a plan and the child is a boy? Why, our own boy would be disinherited before we have even conceived him?"

"I… I admit that I had not thought that far ahead… my mother lost two girls before she had Georgiana… I believe that was weighing on my mind… I… assumed that she would have a girl… that, and the fact that if I had allowed Wickham's true nature to be widely known, then none of this could have occurred. If Mrs Annesley, for example, knew of his proclivities, then she would not – for any sum – have trusted him alone with Georgie. I… I sheltered her far too much from the ways of men… I… The fault has been mine, and, so must the remedy be."

"But I am not at fault! The children that we might have had are not at fault!" Elizabeth stormed at him. "You should have told me of your suspicions that her 'illness' was not merely 'lovesickness'!"

"I would have told you when… when… I was sure that your love for me… meant that you would… would go along with it." Darcy paced towards her, cringing when she retreated once more. "I… I know I am very much in the wrong, my love, I… I feel humbled that you are being gracious enough to hear me out…"

"This is hardly the kind of thing that you could have put forward in a marriage settlement," Elizabeth sniffed. "I take it that my Uncle was to come tomorrow night and, like myself, sign a document that did not have all of the crucial facts! I suppose that my lowly relatives were not worthy of the truth!"

"Elizabeth, please," Darcy found himself begging, as she paced over to the door, "do not leave!"

"I am going to be of assistance to your sister, sir," Elizabeth told him. "As you said, the engagement has been announced and I cannot bear to think of what it would do to my sisters' chances of marrying well, if I were to break my promise to somebody of your… illustrious rank!" she spat.

Darcy reached the door first and blocked her way out, his heart in turmoil. "Elizabeth, please… we can still marry… whenever you wish. It was not mere haste for Georgie's sake… I was delighted that I had found you… I would not have trusted any other woman of my acquaintance…"

"You did not trust me at all! If you had, you would have told me the whole truth!" Elizabeth said, crossing her arms against her chest as he tried to clasp her hands.

"I am so sorry," Darcy said earnestly. "Please forgive me…"

"I have admitted that I must stay engaged to you, sir. Let that be enough. I must ask you to step aside so that I can see your sister and be of comfort to her."

"You will help her even if… even if things are not wholly settled between us?" Darcy asked in surprise.

"I certainly shall," Elizabeth said testily. "You do not know whom you have disappointed, sir. I truly am not some low-born and uneducated bit of muslin who would have gone along with anything for the hope of being a Duchess. "

"I know… I know… I have been completely in the wrong… There is no excuse… Can I never recover your good opinion, my love?"

"I shall not make any promises," Elizabeth replied. "All I can say is that I will participate in the charade of our courtship in order to protect both my sister's reputations and yours. Now, please, let me pass."

Darcy stood to one side, opening the heavy door for her. Elizabeth breezed past him and headed towards the main staircase. Darcy watched her go, feeling deep dread and remorse. He poured himself a stiff drink and then, anger at his foolish arrogance boiling over; he threw it against the grate, watching it shatter into a hundred pieces.

The sudden noise brought Bingley, Jane and Richard running. After checking on his master's safety, Darcy's private guard stepped aside so that his friends could enter. Darcy was running an unsteady hand through his hair.

"Miss Bennet, I apologise that you have witnessed thus," Darcy said to Jane. "Elizabeth is seeing to my sister who is in poor health," Darcy told her.

"Whatever is the matter, Darcy?" Charles and the Colonel asked him almost simultaneously.

"Here," Darcy told them, thrusting the only sheet of paper he had not immediately burned. "Someone is trying to poison Elizabeth against me, insinuating that I have a mistress and the like."

Jane was very grieved, although it did make sense of some of Elizabeth's ramblings on their trip from Harley Street. "Who would spread such a falsehood?"

"I am not without sin," Darcy told her clearly, knowing how much Elizabeth listened to her eldest sister's advice. "I… I assume that someone wishes to curse our chance at happiness."

"You mentioned your Aunt's great displeasure over the match," Charles said, the pieces of the puzzle beginning to fall into place."

"She spent at least an hour remonstrating with my Father," Richard confirmed.

"When was this?" Darcy asked.

"This morning," the Colonel replied.

"She knew that your Uncle approved the match because she had read the pages of my diary that have so upset Elizabeth," Darcy realised. "I… I wrote several unkind things about your Mama and your younger sisters," he said apologetically to Jane.

"You had no idea of them being bandied about," Jane easily acquitted him of wrong.

"I am not worthy of your kindness," Darcy said darkly.

"Let me see the note," Charles said at last, taking it from Richard and observing his scornful expression. "Oh no, it is as I feared," Bingley said. "Lady Catherine visited my sisters yesterday afternoon. I wonder if Caroline plotted to try to…"

"Take Elizabeth's place?" Darcy finished for him. "I do not wish to speak ill of your sister, Charles, but I do believe that she would do anything to become a Duchess."

"She is very much in love with you," Richard reminded him.

"She also could have stolen the pages when she was here visiting Georgiana," Bingley said worriedly.

"Miss Bingley had both motive and opportunity," Richard agreed.

"It does not seem fair to accuse her when you are not sure, Your Grace," Jane put forth.

"Oh, believe me, we shall make certain that it was her," Bingley said angrily, "and if it was, I shall ban her from Derbyshire House and… and… cut her allowance!"

"I shall want to have…words with her too," Darcy added, agreeing with the plan of action that Charles then put forth.

Within the hour, Caroline was sitting in the drawing room thinking that she had been invited for a pleasant repast. Instead, she was handed a crumpled note by her brother, who was seething with anger. She looked down at her handiwork and tried to adopt a shocked expression:

_Dear Miss Eliabeth Bennet,_

_As a former well-paid and much-lauded mistress of the Duke of Derbyshire, I could not help but be concerned for any young lady entering into the marriage state with such a man. If you read the enclosed pages that I took from his diary when I was last being of service to him, you will see more of his true nature. I wish you much speed in extricating yourself from your present predicament. _

_Your concerned friend._

"How dreadful!" Caroline exclaimed.

"Yes it is!" Charles stormed at her. "Do deny that you sent it to Miss Bennet, along with stolen pages from the Duke's diary?"

"I… Why would I ever do such a thing?" Caroline felt flustered by his seething silence. "Come, brother… I cannot be the only person who disapproves of the match!"

"No," Bingley agreed, nodding to Darcy who was standing in the doorway. "You conspired with Lady Catherine for a start."

"Oh… I… Miss Bennet is clearly not worthy of His Grace."

"Miss Bingley!" Darcy cut in. "I believe that it is me that is not worthy of someone as kind and gracious as Miss Bennet! Another woman may not have given me a chance to explain some of the hurtful things I had written in what should have been my private journal. How dare you create such enmity in my life, madam?"

Caroline was on her feet, her hands clasped in front of her as she pleaded with him not to cast her off.

"Out of respect for your brother, I will not publicly denounce you," Darcy clarified. "I believe he has already worked out the punishment to censure your malicious actions."

"I have indeed," Bingley asserted. "You shall not be permitted to attend any of the Duke's homes or events. You shall not receive your allowance for the foreseeable future. You shall learn some respect for your betters, and in that, I include ladies like Miss Elizabeth and Miss Jane!"

"Oh, how will I bear such unkindnesses?" Caroline wailed.

"You should be apologising to the people whom you have injured, rather than being such a selfish and spoilt wretch!" Bingley exploded, surprised at his own vehemence. "How dare you hurt my friend's chance at a happy love match? Luckily for you, they have vowed not to break their engagement!"

"Oh, it was all for nought!" Caroline exclaimed and then wailed all the more as she was shown out, past a shocked Jane and an angry Colonel.

Darcy, meanwhile, excused himself and went in search of Elizabeth and his sister. He found Elizabeth holding his sister's hair back while she vomited into a basin. He watched from the doorway, while Elizabeth helped to settle Georgiana back into bed, speaking reassuringly all the while. The trustworthy housekeeper, Mrs Lovett, appeared bearing a tray with caraway cake and ginger biscuits – hoping to settle the poor girl's stomach. Elizabeth sat quietly beside his sister, encouraging her to sop the chicken broth as well.

"I… I thought you would cast me off…" Lady Georgiana was saying when Darcy entered the room.

"No, no," Elizabeth said again calmly, passing her a napkin.

They both smiled up at Darcy as he made his presence known. Georgiana's apologetic smile spoke of remorse over her predicament. Elizabeth's perfunctionary smile made him think of his remorse over how abominably he had mishandled their betrothal. He could only hope that the future was not as bleak as it appeared to be when he noted her tense movements.

_A/N: Unfortunately, I will be unable to post for several days due to a work trip. Let me know what you would like to see in this fic..._


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Georgiana found herself cringing whenever she thought about the engagement dinner. It was not Mrs Bennet's effusive joy over the wedding carriage that had been ordered for _her_, as Elizabeth would have no need for such a gift. It was not the younger Bennet sisters being too silly or too reserved whenever Lady Georgiana tried to talk with them. It was the way that her brother had tried so hard to win over Miss Elizabeth - with gifts, and merely polite attentions to her relations from Harley Street and Gracechurch Street – and had failed to see that what Miss Elizabeth really wanted was genuine contrition and honesty from him.

Georgiana had proved the truth of the common saying: 'Eavesdroppers never prosper.' She had listened at the door of Darcy's study while the lovers had briefly had a discussion while Mr Gardiner and her brother's man were going over some other details of the marriage settlement in the library. Thinking that perhaps their lack of affection in front of her was due to some timidity or shyness, she had crept down the corridor, leaving Mrs Bennet to hold court in the drawing room. Her face had burned with embarrassment as she had listened at the keyhole.

"Please do not call me, 'my love'," Elizabeth was saying. "If you truly loved me you would have been open with me from the day of your proposal, sir."

"I do ardently love you," Darcy had protested. "I… I know I have done wrong. I know I should have more open with you in my proposal and not delivered a prepared speech, presuming that someone of your rank would jump at the chance to quickly marry a duke. I just spent over a thousand pounds on…"

"You cannot purchase my good opinion, sir!" Elizabeth replied, and Georgiana heard her brother's pained groan.

"I was trying to show my growing regard for your Mama," the Duke shot back. "You surely noticed, as well, that I have made provision for your family in the annuities section of the settlement. I… I know you are still angry with me for presuming that Georgie would not have a boy, and not a girl. I know it sounds so wrong that someone of my status put the potential primogeniture of our future sons at the back of my mind, but you must understand the agitation of spirits that I have been under, since realizing that… that swine had taken advantage of the innocence which I fostered in her!"

Georgiana grimaced and her anxiety made her feel like doubling over in pain. Her brother's missteps were part of the problem, but her own mistakes with George were a large part of the dear couple's tense manners around each other of late. After being sure to thank Elizabeth for her kindnesses during her 'illness', she retired as soon as her abilities as a hostess were no longer needed. George's final words before her brother broke down her door played over and over again in her mind, and Georgiana knew it was time to go to him.

As she fastened the last button on her thickest spencer, Lady Georgiana heard the mahogany grandfather clock strike one. Her heart thudded in her ears, as she made her way down the grand staircase. Georgiana glanced at the swinging pendulum of the heirloom, and thought of how much worry she was causing her doting brother and his future bride. Worrying about the wedding being postponed indefinitely gave her the courage to turn the key, she had secreted in her glove, in the main back door.

She slowly opened the large wooden door, thinking that at any moment one of her brother's manservants would appear and take her straight to His Grace. When this did not happen, she quietly closed the door behind her, hoping that no hue and cry would begin from some watchman. Georgiana hurried down the side to the mews. Sugar cubes in hand, she awakened her mare, trying to keep the horses quiet, lest they wake the stable-hands.

Georgiana quickly saddled Lady and then led her out towards the back lane. She had thought that she could walk the horse to the end before mounting, but a shout from behind gave her a fright. She settled herself in the saddle and the trot soon became a canter. It was difficult to see at first, but the gaslights stretching along the orderly streets gave her courage. Georgiana was soon heading towards her destination. She stopped in front of the Covent Garden address, looking from the scrawled address on the piece of paper, and then back at the dingy looking house.

"My lady?" a familiar voice suddenly whispered and she tried to see beyond the small circles of light made by the gas lamps.

To her surprise, it was not George Wickham seeking her after all these weeks. It was her cousin, Colonel Fitzwilliam. The thudding in her head must have been the echo of his horse's hooves behind her.

"My lady," he said again. "Georgy? Wherever are you going?"

Her resolve crumbled as he drew up beside her, concern etched in every line of his concerned face, "I… I thought that if… if I could just see George and tell him of my plight, then… then… he would prove his loyalty to you and Fitzwilliam once more."

"Ahh," the Colonel said, pulling his overcoat off and wrapping it around her shoulders. "You knew all along where he would be, then."

Her horse affectionately nuzzled his. "I am so sorry I lied, Richard… I… I did not realise that I would be… in the family way and… and… I thought my brother's anger may abate and…"

"You Darcy's are always jumping to conclusions," her cousin said with much compassion and a hint of frustration. "This is not the time, nor the place, Georgy, but… but I thought that I… I could marry you and…"

"I would not have you… you marry for anything but love!" Georgiana protested.

"I do love you," her cousin said vehemently, "very much, and that is why I am going to let you see George Wickham for who he really is, before I propose more formally."

"You… you will let me see him…" Georgiana said in surprise.

"Indeed," the Colonel replied. "I will. You go about your visit and I will stay here at a safe distance. When you need me, you need only call. If you are not back here in ten minutes, I shall fight for Napoleon against Wellington!"

"You are that certain that George is so unworthy of me?" she asked.

"I am indeed," the Colonel assured her. "My love for you, my Lady is bigger than the sky. I thought I could wait before I paid my addresses to you, but… circumstances have meant that I may have to swallow my pride and ask you sooner."

"You would restore my honour," Georgiana whispered.

She was truly touched and reached over to kiss him on the cheek. She then shrugged off his coat, handed him the reins to her horse and dismounted. Lady Georgiana was half hope, half agony as she approached Number 11. She wished with all her might that George would prove worthy of her after all. On the other hand, her cousin's constancy and the passion with which he had just addressed her made her think that perhaps he was the better gentleman after all.

Georgiana tapped on the door and then knocked a bit harder. She looked back and saw that the Colonel had withdrawn from the lamppost where he had tethered Lady.

"George?" she asked in surprise when the door was slowly opened. He did not show his face, but stepped back from the pool of light.

Wickham ran to another window glancing up and down the street for a moment. Georgiana stood on the threshold – not sure whether she was walking into a tap. Wickham then appeared, grabbed her arm and asked her where her brother was as he slammed the door and put the bolt back across it.

"Fitzwilliam is at Derbyshire House," Georgiana replied.

"Did you bring the money?" he asked.

"What money?" she asked, wondering why he did not ask her about her drawn face or sudden appearance.

"I thought you might bring the money I mentioned last month," he said dismissively. "I told you that I had debts at cards."

"Oh," Lady Georgiana answered, not sure what to say.

"Is this a trap?" he asked, worriedly peeking out of another window.

"No," Georgiana replied. "Fitzwilliam does not know I am here."

"Oh?" George stumbled towards her and raised his eyebrows. "I was relieved," he touched her pretty face, "that you did not tell him of my lodgings. I thought, now, that he might have given you a last chance to see me before he sent the jailors in."

"Why should he send for the jailors?" Georgiana asked.

"Well," George shrugged and she could smell rancid meat and much liquor on his breath. "I did have my revenge on him… with you."

"Was that what deflowering me was about?" Georgiana asked, aghast.

"Yes," he slurred. "That and my love for you, of course!"

Georgiana knew then that telling him about the baby would just be another opportunity for him to blackmail her family. She steeled herself to depart.

"He'd send you to a convent, if we were Catholics," Wickham observed, then laughed at his own 'wit.'

His inane comments and disregard for her gave her courage. "I came to farewell you, George," her resolve weakened, "and… and… and to warn you that… that my brother has Bow Street Runners searching the streets hereabouts. I…"

He leered at her, "You're trying to put me on my guard. How sweet my plum…"

"Goodbye," Georgiana repeated, levering the door bolt open with difficulty.

He began to protest that surely they had time to make the beast with two backs. In repulsion, Georgiana twisted out of his grasp and bluffed, "I think I see a Runner."

She ran to her horse, hearing the door being barred behind her. Tears sprang into her eyes as she tried to untether Lady. Colonel Fitzwilliam was next to her in an instant. He wrapped his arms around her in a sweet embrace, murmuring reassuring words in her ear as she wept and recounted the ugly scene in between sobs. The Colonel tied took Lady's reins in his hands and then mounted his own horse. Georgiana rode behind him, one arm wrapped tightly around her 'rock', the other leading her horse. They made slow progress, but she was at last being helped down from his steed at the Derbyshire House Mews.

He handed the horses over to one of the stable-hands who his earlier shouts had awakened.

"Did you really mean it?" Georgiana sobbed as the Colonel picked her up as if she was as light as a feather. "Do you truly love me enough to marry me – even after I was such a fool to think myself in love with him once more?"

"I do," the Colonel assured her.

They saw the Duke rushing down from the House and Richard told her that she must be brave and tell him everything. Then, he reminded her, they could begin writing a brand new and happy chapter of their lives together.

_A/N: Oh, look, there's a review button!_


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Elizabeth was pleasantly surprised when the next of the Duke's frequent gifts was not an expensive trinket. His terms of endearment were bound up in a worn book of Shakespeare's sonnets. Elizabeth thanked Darcy's liveried footman and crept past the drawing room. She wanted to read his note in the privacy of her bedchamber and avoid her mother's curious eyes and clutching fingers. Already, her Mama had 'borrowed' a lovely brooch that Darcy had sent the previous day.

Seeing that her fiancé had marked several pages, Elizabeth sat at the window seat, devouring the treasured verses first. Sighing in contentment at all the thought he had put into the gift, Elizabeth opened the letter. Darcy wrote of his sorrow over not showing her his true self in his rush to win her affections. It echoed the 110th sonnet she had just read:

_Alas! 'tis true, I have gone here and there,_  
_And made myself a motley to the view,_  
_Gored mine own thoughts, sold cheap what is most dear,_  
_Made old offences of affections new;_  
_Most true it is, that I have looked on truth_  
_Askance and strangely; but, by all above,_  
_These blenches gave my heart another youth,_  
_And worse essays proved thee my best of love._  
_Now all is done, have what shall have no end:_  
_Mine appetite I never more will grind_  
_On newer proof, to try an older friend,_  
_A god in love, to whom I am confined._  
_Then give me welcome, next my heaven the best,_  
_Even to thy pure and most, most loving breast._

The closing line of the Duke's letter invited her to dine with his family at Derbyshire House. Elizabeth felt all the compliments of his fine words, allusions to one of her favourite authors and all the effort that he had put into the gift. Elizabeth was also happy that his invitation included her sister. With any luck, Jane would have the pleasure of Mr Bingley's company.

When they arrived at Derbyshire House, Elizabeth was surprised to see Georgiana in such good spirits. Despite some stammers, she conversed in a much warmer way with the Bennet ladies. The Colonel and Bingley completed their party and Elizabeth was happy to see Jane's delight. The Duke of Derbyshire escorted her in to dinner and their party of six was a happy one.

Darcy only had eyes for his delectable fiancé. He listened to the cadence of her voice as she expressed delight over the poetry he had sent. Darcy admired the lace trimming of her dresses' bodice and its delicate floral print. He glanced up and caught her eye, and then raised his glass to give a toast.

Elizabeth then realised what had caused such a change in the Duke's sister. Darcy proudly announced the engagement of Georgiana to their very dear cousin, Colonel Richard Fitzwilliam. Bingley slapped the Colonel on the back, giving a cheer as he raised his glass. Jane was quick to compliment Lady Georgiana on her engagement. Darcy's eyes fell on Elizabeth, who did not look as pleased as he had hoped she would be. Her eyes had lost some of their sparkling effervescence.

Realising her silence was causing tension, Elizabeth asked, "And what did your parents think of the match, Colonel?"

He smiled warmly, "They were overjoyed; they approve whole-heartedly of my choice!"

Darcy could see the doubts clouding Elizabeth's fine eyes and sought to reassure her. It was difficult to do so in their present company, as Bingley and Jane were unaware of Lady Georgiana's predicament. As soon as the meal had ended, he asked Elizabeth to accompany him to the library on the pretext of giving her a book he had forgotten.

The others were surprised that he didn't follow the tradition of the ladies retiring to the drawing room after the repast. They assumed that he merely wished to snatch a few minutes alone with his fiancé and watched him escort her down the well-appointed gallery. Jane and Bingley followed Georgiana and the Colonel into the music room.

Elizabeth meanwhile was studying Darcy's vast collection of books while he spoke. She aimed to select a volume of poetry, wanting the ruse of them spending time together to seem somewhat plausible. Darcy stood close behind her, warning her to be careful as she climbed on to the first rung of the sturdy ladder.

"My dearest Elizabeth," Darcy murmured. "You need not pretend that you do not have questions about my sister's engagement."

"I have many questions," Elizabeth replied.

"I am ready to face your scrutiny," Darcy shot back gallantly.

Elizabeth showed her defiance by climbing up another rung on the ladder.

Darcy was glad that she was in a playful mood after all. "What are your concerns?" he persisted.

Elizabeth half-turned and gazed at him over her shoulder, "I understand that Richard truly loves her, but is he 'in love' with her?"

Darcy reached up and lifted her by the waist, turning her to face him, but allowing her to stay on the ladder. "I do believe that he is. He followed her when she had a rendezvous with Wickham. That cad was shown for the lowlife he is. Richard brought her home safely."

Elizabeth could feel the warmth of his fingers through the thin fabric of her gown. She gazed down at him, "I would not wish the Colonel to marry her, merely for the sake of family honour."

Darcy arched his thumbs up and down her sides, his fingers tight as she leant back on the wooden ladder. He was glad he had bolted the door; he could imagine her mortification if a servant found them pressed so tightly together. "I… Richard is aware of the cost of marrying her; but he asked my permission some time ago to court her. He perhaps would have waited longer before beginning his suit, but he wishes to protect her now that she is in the family way. He genuinely loves her."

"I wish she could have seen him for the hero he was, without her having to see Wickham's villainy first," Elizabeth observed, steadying her feet and tentatively bringing her hands down to rest on his broad shoulders.

"I agree. My family is rather impulsive when it comes to matters of the heart," Darcy admitted sheepishly. "I am so glad that you have given me another chance, my sweetest Elizabeth. Will you not tell me when I can claim you as my bride?"

Elizabeth smiled, her cheeks becoming flushed from the constant rhythm of the slow circles he was drawing on her sides. "I… I was thinking that perhaps…" Her breath hitched as his lips began to explore her décolletage.

He brushed kisses from the top of her bosom to her slender neck and then nibbled on her ear lobe. Elizabeth felt warmth growing deep within her. She ran her hands through his hair and reached out to brush a kiss on his temple.

"Perhaps sooner… would be better than later…" she said breathlessly, when they broke apart.

"How soon?" Darcy whispered, encircling her in his arms and placing her back on her feet. "I love you so very much."

"A month," Elizabeth said decisively. "That should be long enough to make all the necessary preparations."

"You are so very kind to forgive me," Darcy smiled. "Let us go and announce the good news."

Elizabeth reached for the first book her hands fell on. She then escorted Darcy to the drawing room, where after all the merriment; she had to laughingly explain to a bemused Colonel Fitzwilliam why she was clutching a volume of notes of the Derbyshire Assizes. Darcy, meanwhile, enjoyed some good-natured ribbing from Bingley and his cousin about why he was trying to woo his fiancé with magisterial record books!

_A/N: Sorry for the delay; my laptop died! Please let me know what you think of this chapter… _


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

"Have you heard, Mrs Hurst, that the Earl of Matlock's youngest son wed the Duke of Derbyshire's sister at St George's yesterday?"

"I had heard," Louisa replied, watching Caroline stiffen over the mere mention of Darcy and his relations.

"Lady Sefton believes that it is a love match," their guest, Mrs Repton, continued, "but it does seem a somewhat rushed affair. Perhaps the Colonel was in need of Darcy's capital to settle some gaming debts"

"I have often seen them together," Louisa supplied, sipping her tea, "and I do believe that they are on the most affectionate of terms."

"Perhaps the Earl had a number of debts?" Mrs Repton threw out her hook once more, fishing for any morsel she could take on her next morning call.

"I am sure that neither would marry except for love," Caroline declared vehemently, hoping that her defence of Darcy's sister would be reported widely enough to reach either her brother's ears or the Duke's. She so very dearly wished to be reinstated to his immediate circle and going without her allowance was maddening.

"I believe that the bride wore a very pretty shade of green that was most becoming," Louisa declared, shooting a warning look in her younger sister's direction.

"Mrs Stokely said it set off her eyes most admirably," Mrs Repton agreed. "I believe that the Earl and his wife were both very happy with the match. I doubt that they look forward to the Duke's wedding with the same fondness."

"Oh?" Caroline's mouth opened wide and she almost spilled her tea in her lap.

"Have you not heard?" Mrs Repton asked, her eyes widening. "Your brother and the Duke are ever so close."

"Oh, indeed, we have even met the lady!" Mrs Hurst assured her at once. "What my sister means is that we have not heard much about their plans. My poor Gilderoy has not been in the best of health."

"Oh, well allow me to tell you what I know," their guest replied, taking another pastry and nibbling on it.

Caroline was not sure how long she could bear the suspense. It was too little to hope that the Fitzwilliam's of Matlock or the de Bourgh's of Rosing's had prevailed in destroying the matrimonial machinations of Fanny Bennet and her upstart of a daughter. Perhaps, however, one of them had persuaded Darcy that a longer engagement would be beneficial. Perhaps, upon closer scrutiny, Miss Eliza Bennet would not be 'Duchess' material and he would look elsewhere. Caroline was just imagining his heartfelt apology when Mrs Repton's next word's shattered her brief daydream.

"They are to marry three weeks from Sunday at St George's in Hanover Square. It is the talk of the Ton. Several people wish to catch a glimpse of the country lass who has bewitched him."

"So soon," Caroline choked out.

Louisa did her best to hide her sister's mortifying misery, "I hope that she will acquit herself well of all the duties that a lady who aspires to that rank should have studied."

"Mrs Ferrars thinks it was her art at appearing 'unstudied' that lured the Duke into her trap!" Mrs Repton exclaimed.

Caroline felt trapped. She wanted to criticise her rival, but a report of her doing so would led to a longer exile from Darcy's side. If only Charles would be more reasonable; it was usually easy for her to cry or repine her way back into his good graces. He was spending far too long with Miss Jane Bennet and her family. He was not spending hardly enough time with her, or money on her! Caroline busied herself with eating another pastry – hoping that if her mouth was engaged in chewing she would be less tempted to spew forth her venom.

"They shall have been engaged little more than a month," Louisa was observing, expertly filling the silences created by her sister's embarrassment and jealousy. "In the country, where Miss Eliza is from, I'm sure that that is a common length of time. In terms of a society wedding, however, it seems little time to complete all of the arrangements."

Caroline looked at her sister with fresh admiration. She had implied how backward Elizabeth was without explicitly stating it. "I suppose that their relations in Cheapside know a great deal about the best warehouses," she added spitefully.

Louisa shot her a sharp look while Mrs Repton laughed snidely. She stood up, glanced at the wall clock pointedly and expressed regret that the morning call should have ended so soon. Taking her cue, Mrs Repton curtsied and was shown out by one of the Hurst's footmen.

Meanwhile, a few streets away, Georgiana was in tears. Darcy and the Colonel had tried several times to placate her and failed miserably. At length, the Duke sent his carriage and butler with a note. Within the half-hour, Elizabeth was making her way up the grand staircase towards the private quarters of the Duke's family.

Darcy and the Colonel greeted her with quick bows and asked her to speak at once with Georgiana because they knew not what had troubled her so. Her new husband was most anxious – fearing that he may be the cause of her anxiety. Darcy, on the other hand, worried that he might have said something without thinking that had wounded his sister's gentle spirit.

Elizabeth tapped on the door, "Lady Georgiana, it is Miss Bennet, may I enter?"

She heard a whimper, which she took to be permission, and resolutely turned the doorknob. The problem that Elizabeth often observed with gentleman was that they wanted difficulties to be quickly resolved. Elizabeth, on the other hand, thought that the younger woman needed a kind ear and a firm hand.

"Whatever is the matter?" she asked, realising that a pale and shaking Georgiana was still in her bedclothes.

Georgiana's shoulder's shook with fresh tears and she pulled the bedcovers even higher, up tight under her chin. Elizabeth sat on the edge of the large, four-poster bed. "I… I… have been pun…punished!"

Elizabeth leant over and wrapped her arms around Georgina holding her close as the young woman sobbed, hiccoughed and, finally, sighed. "Why would you be punished my dear?" she asked in a soothing whisper.

"I… I… allowed George to take liberties with me and… and now… God has seen fit to… strike me…"

"Hush," Elizabeth murmured. "We both know that you were so naïve about the ways of the world, that you knew little about what Mr Wickham was doing until it was too late. Your brother and husband both blame themselves for sheltering you from such…"

"My husband!" Georgiana cried out, more tears welling in her eyes.

Elizabeth steeled herself, wiped Georgiana's cheeks with her handkerchief and said, in the most resolute tone she could muster, "Tell me what is wrong, Georgiana!"

"I… I… bleed." Georgiana whispered, slowly lifting the bed-sheets as if her shame was too much for her to bear. Elizabeth pushed them back in to place, indicating that she knew what the younger woman was telling her.

"This is why your brother's note said that you would not let the servants attend to you. You… you have cloths and…"

"Yes," Georgiana said, crimson staining her pale cheeks. "I…"

A dreadful realisation dawned on Elizabeth. "It is a lot of blood, isn't it?"

Georgiana merely nodded, trying to hold back another sobbing fit.

"The baby?" Elizabeth asked.

"I… still bleed…" Georgiana choked out. "Richard married me… to hide my mistake and… and… I have birthed death and… what if I cannot have another? He…. He shall be childless and…"

"Oh no, Georgiana," Elizabeth repeated over and over again, while Georgiana rambled on, telling her all of her 'sins'. Elizabeth rocked the crying woman back and forth, speaking soothingly to her of her family's love for her.

At last, she felt the younger woman fall asleep and she tiptoed out of the room, closing the door quietly behind her.

The Colonel and Darcy were pacing the long, wide corridor. They turned and hurried towards her.

"She is asleep, but I have very bad news," Elizabeth informed them. "She is in a very dark place because of it. I think with time, she shall be fine, but for a while, she will grieve deeply."

"Whatever is the matter with her?" Richard asked. "Please do not seek to spare me if I am at fault! Tell me straight, Miss Elizabeth."

Elizabeth looked at Darcy's fervent desire for a swift blow as well. "She has lost the infant. She believes that God is punishing her for ruining your life, Colonel. She knows so little of the ways of the world, that she does not understand that the womb… that new life can grow once more…"

"Oh, my poor bride!" Richard exclaimed and then looked at her more hesitantly. "I shall sit with her."

"A very good idea!" Elizabeth encouraged him and then seeing the vulnerability in Darcy's eyes, she added. "Perhaps we could all sit with her."

Darcy caught her hand as she turned to follow the Colonel. He brushed a kiss across her forehead and she realised that he was too filled with grief to even utter a word. He cared about his sister so much that even though she had miscarried his enemy's baby, he would still mourn with her. Elizabeth smiled sadly up at him and stepped forward, embracing him and trying to offer him what comfort she could. She was proud to be marrying such a compassionate man.


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: Sorry that it's been a while between chapters. I've been travelling a lot for work,  
plus had sick family members, so I haven't been able to focus on writing.

**Chapter 20**

Elizabeth and Jane made their way through the throng of young ladies admiring the fabrics in the warehouse. Elizabeth wished that she had planned her day better; she could not believe that even her appointment with the modiste who made Georgiana's gowns was making her nervous. Thankfully, she had managed to convince Mrs Bennet that they would spend much of the day with the Gardiner's.

Mrs Bennet, who had the audacity to profess that Gracechurch Street was no longer worth frequenting, preferred to perform morning calls on the pompous ladies of Harley Street. This was a relief to Elizabeth, because if her Mama knew that Jane was helping Lizzy to acquire gowns for her trousseau, then she would have insisted on coming and name-dropping. As it was, Mrs Bennet had already lorded it over everyone that she was connected with the august family of the Duke of Derbyshire.

After a brief repast with Madeleine Gardiner, the elder Bennet sisters had set off back across town for their appointment. Their Uncle, Edward, had left a gift for Elizabeth, and her Aunt insisted that she take it. Elizabeth was quite touched when she read the note.

_Dear Lizzy, _

_I know that your future husband could purchase you every gown in London. The enclosed cheque from the Bank of England is not even due to some sense of family honour or tradition. This cheque is an expression of our affection and love for you, my dear niece. I understand why His Grace will not allow us to purchase your entire trousseau, but I do hope that you use these funds to purchase your wedding gown. I know how proud your Papa would be that you are marrying a man you respect deeply; Duke or not! If he were still with us, he would be beaming with pride as he took you down the aisle. I am honoured to do so in his stead. The other enclosed gift is a keepsake of my marriage to your lovely aunt. Your Papa was wont to tease you when you played with it as a child. I wish you and His Grace to be as happily married as we have been. _

_Yours truly, _

_E. Gardiner. _

Elizabeth handed the note to her curious sister, and, wiping a tear from her cheek, opened the small package tied up with ribbons. As she had guessed, it was a wedding doll's set. Her aunt's family had a tradition of adding ribbons, cloths, buttons and laces to the small bride and groom dolls, to commemorate each wedding in their family. Elizabeth could well remember herself and Jane playing with the dolls on Christmas holidays when they visited the Gardiner's with their Papa. She well remembered him mocking her about being Cinderella waiting for Prince Charming.

"I think the last time I saw them was when Mama was confined due to Lydia's birth!" Jane exclaimed, picking up the groom doll and looking with pride at all the fine stitching.

"Do you remember that Twelfth Night? Papa took all four of us to Gracechurch Street because Mama had been in such an ill temper as the birth neared. Kitty got quite upset about not being allowed to poke and prod these particular dolls."

"Indeed!" Elizabeth agreed, "I suppose Aunt Gardiner put them away somewhere safe fearing for their safety! She should, however, keep them for when her daughters marry."

"We can both add our own details to them and then give them to the Gardiner girls," Jane suggested warmly.

Now, the 'delicate' ladies of the Ton jostled Elizabeth and Jane. They were consumed with purchasing the latest in Oriental silks; meanwhile, the Bennet sisters were feeling overwhelmed. Finding a quieter corner of the warehouse, they began admiring a number of fine ribbons, which were displayed in hundreds of colours.

"It is so very kind of our Uncle to pay for your wedding gown, Lizzy. He really is the best on men."

"Certainly," Elizabeth agreed, "and my fiancé was kind to insist that the Gardiners' – including Great Uncle Paul – were not expected to pay for such an extravagant trousseau. I shall need so many gowns: for court, for riding, for travelling; it would be quite unfair of me to have to rely on them for funds. I woke again during the night worrying that I am causing vexations for you all!"

"I understand that any bride feels nerves, Lizzy," Jane assured her, "and you have ten times the right to feel vexed – it's not every day that one prepares to marry into the aristocracy."

Elizabeth kissed her kind sister's cheek. "Thank you, Jane. I am ever so relieved that you, rather than my nerves, are my constant companion!"

Jane giggled when she heard Elizabeth adopt their Papa's turn of phrase. They checked the clock again, waiting for her appointment time. At last, after surveying reel after reel of lace and muslin, Elizabeth and Jane approached the flustered shop assistants. The ladies, however, after looking Jane and Lizzy up and down, remained deep in conversation.

"Excuse me, madam," Elizabeth tried again.

In frustration, the elder of the two, motioned for her to wait. She then continued telling her tale, while the younger woman punctuated it with fits of laughter. Elizabeth and Jane began to walk about looking for another attendant to introduce them to the modiste. After a quarter of an hour, they found a shop-girl at the end of a long aisle of rolls of linen. She immediately took them through to the main counter and curtseyed to the gossiping assistants.

"These two ladies are due to see Madame Couture at 3 o'clock, Ma'am," the girl told her superior.

"Can you still not tell the time after all the lessons?" the younger woman spat contemptuously.

"It's nearly twenty past three!" the other burst out. "Madame Couture does not wait for anybody, even," she sneered, "fine ladies like yourselves. We left for afternoon tea not five minutes ago. You shall have to make a new appointment, and next time look lively."

Jane steered Elizabeth away as her sister began to vent her frustrations at the incompetent women. Elizabeth was still flustered when they reached their carriage. Jane, insisting that they should ask the Duke for advice, directed the driver to Darcy's grand estate.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

Madame Couture almost regretted dismissing the two assistants who had mistreated Elizabeth and Jane. After the blistering wrath of the Duke had abated, the famed modiste spent weeks appeasing the aristocrat's anger. His disdain was nothing, however, compared to her true punishment. Mrs Bennet insisted on the modiste personally outfitting herself and her other four daughters. Instead of a wedding trousseau for Elizabeth, Madame Couture found herself inundated with requests by the nerve-wracking Mama of the future Duchess. Madame Couture was relieved when the wedding day finally dawned; after helping Elizabeth and the other Bennet ladies to dress, she planned to retreat into the deepest recesses of her warehouse. She did, however, worry that she would still be able to hear Mrs Bennet's shrill demands ringing in her ears!

Elizabeth stood in front of the looking glass, fidgeting nervously and smoothing the fine fabric of her gown. The poor modiste and her seamstresses had made a hasty departure and now, Jane, returned to reassure her nervous sister. Mrs Bennet could be heard lecturing her younger daughters about their postures and how best to display their 'virtues' for the Duke's many male relations and friends. Jane closed the door and made her way back to Elizabeth's side. Words did not need to pass between them. Jane stood by her side, her arm looping through Elizabeth's. She squeezed the trembling hand her sister had placed on her arm and smiled at their reflections.

Elizabeth soon felt calmer and was able to laugh a little at how anxious she had become. Jane admired her sister's appearance – thinking her fit to be a Queen. Elizabeth's dress was silver lamé on net, over a silver tissue slip, embroidered at the bottom with silver lama in flowers and the design of the Duke's coat of arms. The body and sleeves of the gown were elegantly trimmed with Brussels lace. The manteau was of silver tissue lined with white satin, with a border of embroidery to answer that on the dress, and fastened in front with a splendid diamond ornament.

The arrival of two of Darcy's carriages festooned with flowers was the cause of much celebration. Elizabeth took her Uncle Gardiner's arm and was escorted into the first carriage. Her Mama's exclamations reached fever pitch as she preened in front of their neighbours gathered on footpaths and at windows to watch Elizabeth's departure. Elizabeth was comforted by her Uncle's steady countenance and wise words as they all made their way to St George's Hanover Square. Finely liveried footman helped their party to assemble in front of the grand steps to the Church. Elizabeth bore with her mother's remonstrance about her 'slouching' as they waited for Jane and the other bridesmaids to proceed into the church. Georgiana's gushing joy over Elizabeth's gown, before she took her place in the procession, buoyed Elizabeth's spirits.

Mrs Bennet had wanted to lead the procession, but Aunt Gardiner had persuaded her to let her daughters exhibit instead. Elizabeth watched Lydia disappear through the doorway and then saw her mother and Aunt Gardiner begin their ascent. As she and her Uncle, preceded by his children as pageboys and flower girls, neared the top of the steps, Elizabeth could hear excited murmuring. She looked around the foyer and saw that people not invited to the ceremony had crowded in to see the 'society wedding'. She recognised one or two of them as members of Darcy's London household. Elizabeth blushed at some of their exclamations about her beauty, not used to such compliments. Her Uncle squeezed her arm and they continued into the grand building.

Elizabeth fixed her eyes on a beaming Darcy, feeling a greater sense of peace as she drew near to him. She did not know what she said during the service; she must have repeated the vows precisely, but it was all such a blur. Darcy's handsome face swam before her vision as he declared his love for her in front of all of his family and friends. Elizabeth was relieved when she could take his arm as his wife and begin their journey to their new life.

The wedding breakfast, held at the Matlock's grand home, was made easier by having Darcy close by. There were so many congratulatory speeches, curtsies to make and hands to shake that Elizabeth felt almost completely overwhelmed. She bore with it all, however, through her love for her husband and her good humour. Soon, the couple were being cheered as they said their last goodbyes to their families and close friends, and walked past the throng into their carriage. Elizabeth sighed in relief as soon as Darcy had pulled the door closed and taken a seat beside her. His fingers clasped her trembling hand and they gazed into each other's eyes in exaltation. The cheering of the crowd and the waving, happy faces were left behind and all that mattered was that they were together. There were no more people plotting to separate them, no arguments over gown colours and no need to please anyone but themselves.

The Matlock's grand home was left behind and their carriage crossed a bridge as it headed back into the main part of London. Elizabeth turned from admiring the rolling, green hills to smile at her handsome bridegroom. They were both delighted to begin a new chapter in their lives together. Darcy adjusted the blinds, letting in less light and making him feel like they were the only two people in the world. He leant forward to lingeringly kiss her, running his fingers and lips along her neck and shoulders. Elizabeth tucked soft, curled tendrils of her hair back behind her ears, tilting her head to return his loving kisses.

Darcy ached to make love to her and willed the carriage on; wanting it to reach Derbyshire House in seconds rather than minutes. Her warm smiles encouraged his affection and he once more trailed kisses along her neck and décolletage. Elizabeth's moan of contentment spurred him on and he was soon holding her across his lap, his fingers exploring the bodice of her gown as he nibbled at her ear and tasted the sweetness of her lips. She laughed nervously, trying to smooth the gown. Darcy chuckled and kissed her from the top of her coiffure to the base of her neck. She playfully kissed his Adam's apple.

Darcy wrapped his arms around her in contentment and held their ring fingers close together in front of them, marvelling that he had had the good fortune to marry someone that he felt completed him. He knew that they would face hard times – she would need to bear with all of the tasks of being a Duchess as well as unhelpful, jealous ladies of the Ton and insincere aristocrats. He would lose his temper and fear losing her to every cold or danger. The Duke felt sure, however, that whatever lay ahead, they would face their future together. He lifted their interlocked hands to his lip and brushed grateful kisses across her soft skin.

"Together at last!" he exclaimed and she cheered at the joy she could see dancing in his eyes.

**The End**

A/N: I want to explore this concept again when I have more time to do it justice. Thanks for reading.


End file.
